Finally Knowing The Truth
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: It's graduation day and the truth is finally heard. Follow the gang as they go through life with many secrets being revealed.
1. Would They Ever See Tris Again?

**JUNE 2010**

"Blackmail... is the act, treated as a criminal offence, of demanding money from a person in return for not revealing compromising or injurious information about that person," the young class president spoke, wearing her graduation cap with the tussle on the left side, looking out to the crowd.

It was a beautiful sunny morning, with the grass still glistening with raindrops from the night prior. The wind was being nice, blowing gently through the trees. A makeshift stage stood in the middle of the football pitch, Principal J. Matthews sat directly behind the speaker, with the deputy on her right and the assistant Principal on her left. There were rows of chairs, a red sheet covering them to avoid the navy gowns of seniors getting wet and a line of chairs on the right of the stage where students usually sat, shuffling along in alphabetical order to receive their graduation certificate.

"But let's modernise that word. It can be the simple act of forcing someone to do something in exchange for keeping a secret. Now, for outsiders, this does not seem so... 'deep', the first thing that comes to mind could be, someone demanding beer in order to conceal an embarrassing secret, when really that secret won't be let out anyways, which most of us have been through, but for an actual blackmail victim, the emotional and mental pain it brings is excruciating. In some cases, the truth-slash-secret does eventually come out. Be careful with who you put your trust in, otherwise things can go wrong," the pale young girl continued, her blonde hair cascading down her back, contrasting with her black fitted dress. It was not too revealing, and it gave that vibe of fun but serious. She did not have to wear the navy blue gown like everyone else, which was a privilege of being the class president.

"Your reputation can be damaged, you will be viewed in ways you never wanted to be, and you lose all the respect you rightfully earned etcetera. You see, I am not meant to be speaking about this. I was intending to talk about aspiring to achieve goals, keep your standards high but not too high and all that optimistic sh*t. However, I was told to tell you, by our dear principal, the truth." Murmurs rippled through the crowd and the young girl chuckled lowly.

"Not many people know my story. But some of the people who do, used it against me. Which is why I am known as the adopted slut who had a miscarriage, after cheating on her boyfriend of three years. I managed to salvage most of my reputation though; I am still an A* student, high GPA, athletic, class president. Only, I lost my friends, best friends, my popularity, and most of all, my identity." She looked over to the group of her old friends, and then glanced over to the two boys who turned her life upside down.

"I _am_ adopted. But that's only because I am the daughter of the couple who were the victims of a murder that was never solved. Natalie and Andrew Prior." Gasps filtered through the crowd.

"I do think of myself as dirty," she shrugged, taking the microphone off its stand on the podium and sitting on the edge of the stage, swinging her feet, admiring her white wedges.

"That's due to the fact I was sexually abused." Loud chatter erupted and Principal Matthew's glare quietened down the murmurs.

"It led to me becoming pregnant. At the previous age of 17. I was thinking of abortion. But I did not want to do that and therefore decided to keep the baby. I did not want to be alone in this. Therefore, I talked a close friend of mine, Peter Hayes. Why him? I don't know, he seemed trustworthy and I could not exactly tell my boyfriend, could I? I should have, but the fear I had stopped me. It's sad really, because four months in, I lost the baby." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"It happened when I was with my other friend, Al Jordan. I did not want to tell anyone else, for it would have brought the pain to the surface. I am not hinting at self-harm here. These two boys decided that in order for my secret to be kept, I should sleep with them. I know that I am not the only one who would do _anything_ to hide a secret like that. They threatened my older brother," Caleb, dark brown hair and hazel eyes, age of 20, sat in the front row, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, "my 'friends' and my entire reputation. But what I should have realised was that everything was eventually going to be taken away and the route I decided to take just dragged it out. Cheating on your boyfriend to protect him seems extreme, but when you are in that position, it is the only option. I was very stupid, not to talk to my friends. Peter and Al told every single person they could about me being 'a beast in bed' - which I can't say I wasn't flattered about-," she smiled smugly and few students chuckled, " and losing the baby then boom, hey, that's Tris Prior, the slut who carried Peter's baby. The thing, or person should I say, that surprised me the most... was Uriah Pedrad. Shout out to you there."

"Yo," Uriah hollered from his spot. The gang stared at him incredulously.

"He stuck by me, all the way to now. He knew the entire story. He knew how it started and how it ended. He could have left me, as everyone else did. But he knew me, and because of that, he found out the truth. Two of my closest friends modernly blackmailed me. It would have been a boy, the baby. At the age of one today. Just imagine him, sitting right there, cutely smiling at his teenage mother. Being raped, or blackmailed, is not a great thing. The mentality it leaves you in, the emotions, the whole package. Uriah helped me through it. When everyone slowly discarded me, he kept on pestering me. Like, of course." Laughter ran through the crowd.

"Even when I did things that would normally hurt him, saying things that hit close to home, he didn't give up on me. I could have said the truth but when your close ones are in danger, you have to lie. I was tempted to run to my best friends' houses every day, then get down on my knees and beg for their forgiveness, but it was pointless. Those I walked past, who would usually smile at me, changed and started to glare or give me dirty looks," Tris rambled, her hands shaking slightly. Uriah sprung up from his seat, ignoring the stares he got from his girlfriend, Marlene, and jumped onto the stage besides Tris. He grabbed the mic, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"And yet, she's still going strong. Working with victims of rape, miscarriages, failed births and teen mothers. Accepted into five top colleges, two of which are sport colleges. She is doing charity work every now and then. Despite having battled depression, she is still one of the greatest friends I have ever had. She was a mess, shutting out her family so she could "save the time that would be wasted over the process of them leaving'. She is my woman crush. Despite the crap she has gone through, she is still standing and she forgave Peter and Al. She does not hold grudges. Which is why I love you, Beatrice Grace Prior. Keep on flying." Peter and Al smiled gratefully at Tris, who softly nodded over to them.

"Why, thank you, Uriah Joseph Pedrad."

"I deserved that." Tris snatched back the microphone with a loving smile and scanned the audience with her stormy grey eyes.

"All of us have potential. We just need a bit of a push, from the right support. We are seniors, well soon-to-be former seniors! Wow, I can remember my first day as a freshman like it was yesterday and yet we have made it through high school. About to go to college, as freshmen again! A little tip though, hang out with the right people, know who you are and your goals, ensure you have a trustworthy circle of friends, and yeah. Thank you." Principal J. Matthews stood up, with a beam, and clapped. Others, parents and students, followed suit.

"It takes a lot of courage, to come on stage as your class president and admit all of that," Matthews began, still grinning, "she's like a daughter to me, so finding this out just a few weeks ago? It killed me. Knowing that a student had gone through this was appalling. Nevertheless, as Uriah said, she is still going strong. Using her bad experiences to help others. Which is why she has been asked to speak in one of the upcoming events, 'Securing a Better Future', which supports young children, teens and young adults in any type of abuse, blackmail and such. Now, just looking at these beautiful/handsome faces with big brains, I know that your names will become great. Scientists, lawyers, prime ministers, presidents, guest speakers and more. Stand up." The whole student body rose up and their hands went up to the tussles on their hats in excitement and anticipation.

"Leave all the bad things behind you. From this moment on, you are all adults. Congratulations, you are now college students." They cheered wildly, swapping the tussles to the right side, and hugged each other. Tris and Uriah embraced tightly then Tris slipped off the stage, turning into the direction of her family.

"Uriah! You knew this whole time?" Christina -the mocha-skinned fashionista of the group- shouted as he walked back to the group.

"And? It is not as if I could tell you people. You would have assumed it was one of my attempts to bring Four and Tris back together. Moreover, it was her secret to tell. She's forgiven you guys already, she's just letting you be," Uriah murmured, watching as Tris laughed with Caleb and her parents, accepting hugs from fellow classmates and parents.

"I was disappointed in you the most, Four," Uriah deadpanned, spinning back to face his blue-eyed best friend.

"What did I do?" Four asked incredulously.

"She was your girlfriend, other half, you knew her more than we did. But chose to believe the rumours without consulting her first."

"He did though," Lynn interjected, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. Lynn and Four were siblings.

"Oh, so shouting at her in the school car park after school is your idea of consultation? She f*cking gave up her reputation for you lot. And you can't even think to thank her?" Uriah growled, clenching his fists, with pure rage.

"All the times I brought her over, you blanked her, thinking she did not care, but when you left the room, she cried, Zeke. She cried! Going over to her house that time, Christina, she thought you came back for the truth, but it was only to take back the things you lent to her. She was hoping to keep them, to remember the times she had with you. Punching her in the abdomen did not help, Lynn. You simply taking their side, Will, Shauna, and Marlene, hurt. And the break up, was the final straw," Uriah mumbled, a tear falling out of his eye. The gang had guilt on their faces, but also surprise because Uriah very rarely cried.

"It took me a few months to find this. The bracelet you got me for our first anniversary together," Tris spoke up, stepping besides Uriah, facing Four. Tris raised the bracelet and Four held out a hand. She dropped it into his palm, being careful not to touch him. Four stared at the bracelet and lifted his gaze to Tris's face but she had already averted her eyes to Uriah.

"Are you crying?"

"No, my eyes are sweating." Tris snickered and hugged Uriah again. Tris ran her eyes over the gang, with longing but shook it off.

Marlene and Shauna looked so similar; you would have mistaken them for twins but they were not related. They had jet-black hair but Marlene had it long and curly while Shauna cut hers short to her shoulders with a full fringe. The two were dating Uriah and Zeke who were black American twins. They had their hair in the style of High Top like Will Smith in his young days and different shades of brown eyes. Uriah, the youngest out of the two, had the lighter shade whereas Zeke had the dark shade, which looked black. Will sported blonde floppy hair and green eyes, dating Christina who was mocha-skinned with blue eyes and a black boy cut like Emma Watson. Four and Lynn were not twins but were siblings with a ten month gap and Four was older. They both had brown hair; Lynn shaved one side of it as if her hair was side parted. They also had strong blue eyes but Four's were brighter. Lynn was the only homosexual member of the gang, swinging for the other team.

"Tris, I'm so so-" Will started, ignoring Christina's curious gaze.

"It's fine," Tris shook her head.

"W-w-what would you have named him?"

"William Andrew," Tris smiled to Will, her heart slightly contracting. Will smiled bashfully, nodding.

"You're all lucky she pleaded for me to not kill you," Caleb chuckled lightly behind Tris.

"Bea, Caleb, we need to go. Your grandparents are waiting to feed you until your bellies burst," Bud, their uncle, shouted.

"Well, that's our cue. Have a good life, you guys." Tris saluted with her right index and middle finger.

"We're still on for tomorrow?" Uriah raised an eyebrow.

"You're just asking for your ass to be kicked. Again," Caleb commented with humour in his voice.

"You can't ever beat me in paintballing." Tris smirked and the two walked over to Bud and Tori, then the four sauntered off the pitch.

"Paintballing?" Marlene questioned.

"Oh yeah, her family and I go paintballing every now and then. Few of their cousins and Caleb's friends come along as well sometimes." Uriah shrugged.

"Paintballing used to be our thing," Shauna finally talked.

"Used to be," Uriah pointed out, looking over to his parents who were patiently waiting near the exit.

"I'm off. We'll be at home, Zeke." Uriah jogged to his parents and they left. The gang separated with hugs but there was a question on their minds.

Would they ever see Tris again?

 **Aha, I hope not. There's probably a second chapter. Or probably not. We'll see. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	2. What Have They Done?

**Oh, look. There** ** _is_** **a second chapter... :)**

 **Much love to dauntless4664, who encouraged me with their kind words, and read my attempts at this chapter! In addition, thank you to the others who asked for a second chapter.**

 **PRETTY SURE IT WAS THE SAME PERSON CHANGING THEIR REVIEW AND POSTING IT LIKE EIGHT TIMES IN A ROW, but thankyou, aha! You know who you are :D**

 **November 2010**

"Tobias?" _she called out, strolling through the hallway and shutting the door behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows, and followed the smell of candle wax, gliding into the dining room. Halting in her tracks, her jaw dropped open. There stood a smiling Tobias in a suit; his hand in a pocket, with a rose in the other and her eyes ran over the cloth-covered table behind him that held two plates, two cups, a slim vase, and a candle in the centre. She ran her hands over her blue dress, biting her lips nervously._

 _"Happy first anniversary, Tris," Tobias murmured goofily and she chuckled, accepting the hug he was offering and plucked the rose from his hand._

 _"Happy first anniversary, Tobias," she repeated softly, settling into the chair he pulled out for her, putting the white rose into the vase. The dinner ran smoothly as different members of the gang came in and out, acting as their servers for the night. She turned away to grab his present from her purse and when she looked back, a velvety black box was in front of her._

 _She laughed, and placed a similar looking box in front of Tobias too. They both smiled, reaching for their presents at the same time._

 _"3," he whispered._

 _"2," she followed._

 _"1," they mumbled in unison, snapping open the small boxes. A gasp left her lips as a silver bracelet greeted her eyes. It had a raven symbol as the charm and she looked closely, seeing that her name was engraved on the body of the raven._

 _"Tobias, I love it!" she squeaked, planting a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away to see his eyes filled with adoration, love, and happiness._

 _"Tris, this is, gosh, I love you," he muttered, eyes still on the gold band she had given him. It had his name engraved in it too. Great minds think alike._

 _"And I love you," she whispered. She clipped on her bracelet as he slid his ring onto his right ring finger and the couple went outside to where the garden was lit up with fairy lights and the wooden gazebo in the centre was filled with musicians. Tobias stopped her in their walk, and asked, 'may I have this dance?'_

 _She beamed widely, and nodded, letting him place her hands on his shoulders. All of Me started to olay and the couple swayed in time with the music, chattering and laughing, sharing kisses as the stars came out, dotting the black sky._

Tris's eyes filled with tears at the happy memory as she twirled the gold band between her thumb and index finger before positioning it on her bedside table and blinked away her unshed tears. Subconsciously, her hand flew to her wrist and she huffed as she realised -again- that the silver bracelet no longer lived around her wrist and has not lived there for over a year now. Giving the ring one last fleeting glance, she stood up and walked out of her room, slowly descending the stairs to the living room.

"Uri, hey," she greeted softly, hugging the chocolate-skinned figure. He kissed her temple and pulled her down to sit with him. Tris fistbumped Jonathan, her cousin, and sent a smile to Cara, Caleb's girlfriend. Tori came in from the kitchen, flour in her hair, and Hana Pedrad followed, dusting her hands on her apron.

"Tris, nice to see you have risen from the dead," Caleb remarked, strolling in.

"Caleb, nice to see you haven't rearranged your face yet," she retorted. Everyone chuckled and Bud sent them both a warning look from his spot in the grandfather chair. The siblings grinned and did their childhood handshake before Caleb sat by Cara.

"Bumblebee, how are you feeling?"

"Not gonna like, it still hurts like a," she paused at Tori's glance, "every now and then, but I'm okay," Tris responded to Hana, who seemed to be satisfied with her answer.

"Fifa?" Uriah asked, already getting up to turn on the PlayStation.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Rematch! I demand a rematch!"

"Uriah, let it go, you've had so many rematches," Jonathan laughed.

"She's beaten you every single time. This is like, what, the 10th time now?" Caleb added. She sat with a smug look on her face as Uriah pouted and crossed his arms.

"11, actually," she corrected.

"You keep quiet over there," Uriah murmured. Tris snickered, raising her hands in surrender.

"Bowling, or go-karting?" Bud asked.

"Go-karting," Caleb, Tris, Jonathan, and Cara said in unison. Uriah waved a hand and everyone suppressed his or her chuckles.

"Let's go," Tori said, clapping her hands once. Everyone got ready and flooded out of the house to the nearest racing track.

"Eric," she called out, jogging to her hunk of a best friend who was waiting outside the building. He grinned, holding his arms out and they shared a tight embrace. Everyone greeted the brown-haired teen and they all walked to the lobby, conversing animatedly.

They all took a seat, and Uriah began to throw joke after joke to pass time, making the group chortle like crazy.

"Geez, where do you get these from?" Eric questioned, trying to catch his breath as his arms tightened around Tris's waist.

"Everywhere, mate. Everywhere," Uriah wheezed out and everyone tittered, finally calming down.

"So Eric, how did you chance to become best friends with Tris?" Tori asked. Eric chuckled and Tris blushed.

"Well, it was our first day, and our first lesson was Psychology. I saw her, sitting there with a vibe that immediately made me want to know her. Like, her eyes challenged you to talk to her. During the lesson, I found that she had a sharp tongue and it intrigued me."

"So deep," Uriah said, holding a hand over his heart. Tris rolled her eyes and slapped his head at the back.

"Ow!" he pouted, rubbing his 'wound'.

"Keep quiet," she warned.

"Anyway, after the lesson, I went up to her and decided to use my bad boy charms on her."

Tris scoffed, "more like perverted boy charms." Eric laughed and flicked her ear lightly.

"Why, what did you say?" Tori smirked.

"I'll take this. He said, 'damn girl, are those space pants? Because your butt is out of this world," Tris rattled off with Eric blushing, and everyone shook their heads in amusement.

"But she had a great comeback, "no, these are softball pants because my butt is totally out of your league."

"OH!" Caleb and Jonathon hollered.

"BURN!" Uriah screamed, cackling, and tumbled to the floor. Bud choked on his Gatorade and it took him a while to recover.

"And that's when I knew, I had to be friends with her. But it was a while before she finally accepted my friend request."

"And how did you manage it?" Cara cocked an eyebrow, while Uriah finally sat back in his seat.

"I knew she likes Netflix."

"More like love," Hana cut in.

"She's addicted to that stuff, man," Caleb commented.

"So he bought me a membership for two years," Tris squealed, clapping her hands.

"The way to a woman's heart is through Netflix."

"And chill," Uriah whispered. Tris gasped and shoved him, causing him to fall again.

"You know, I will just relax on this floor. Right here," Uriah shrugged, tapping the hardwood floor. An employee walked past and did a double take at the chocolate-skinned dude laying on the floor, "the seat's yours now."

"Oh, this seat is too comfy...," Tris whined. Everyone stared at her incredulously and she blushed, sliding off Eric.

"Let's just pretend that was never said," Tris mumbled and everyone chuckled.

"Nice to know you enjoyed my lap." Eric smirked. Tris slapped his bicep and he caught her hand, kissing it. Their hands stayed intertwined.

"Would you ever date?" Uriah blurted out.

"Nah, she's more of a sister to me. She's currently helping me with my situation with girls."

"You just need that feminine touch! But yeah, he is more of a brother to me. It's hard not to love him at times though."

"Aw, I love you too." Eric kissed her temple and Tris beamed, the smile faltering when she saw the old gang standing a few feet away. Uriah turned over and cleared his throat.

"Sup guys?"

"We've been trying to contact you for hours, Uri," Marlene said, waving her phone. Uriah's eyes widened and he grabbed his phone, groaning at the countless notifications.

"I'm so sorry. I totally spaced about the reunion thing and put my phone on silent!"

"I knew I was forgetting to tell you something," Hana spoke apologetically.

"But how did you find me anyways?" Uriah asked.

"We did that Find Friends thing," Christina spoke.

"Again, I'm so sorry!"

"We tried to get Cara too," Will mentioned, hugging his sister. Cara grimaced and muttered an apology.

"Mum, tried to get you too!" Zeke whined. Hana chuckled, shaking her head, and kissed her eldest son on the cheek.

"Are you still doing it?" Uriah queried.

"Yeah, we thought we would go to the Chasm, like old times?"

"Oh, I'm playing a game but –"

"They can play too, right?" Eric pointed out. Uriah did a throat-slitting motion and Caleb facepalmed. Tris's breath caught and she chewed on her inner cheek. _Just say no, they'll understand._

"Yeah, sure." _Fam, what you doing?_

"Cool, we'll go pay."

"Oh, no, don't worry, it's free. Bud owns this place," Uriah told them. The gang nodded, smiling in gratitude. A dirty blonde-haired person walked in and Tris's eyes landed on him. She tensed, starting to vibrate, and Eric turned, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Bea?" he whispered. Caleb glanced up, following his sister's gaze and kneeled in front of her, attracting everyone's attention.

"Tris, it's okay," he assured her, thumbing away the tear that dropped from her eye.

"I don't want him here." Caleb nodded, gesturing for Bud and Uriah to follow him as he stood.

"Tris, you okay?" Will questioned. Hana swept the room with her eyes and gasped inaudibly.

"She's fine," Eric murmured, rubbing a hand up and down Tris's arm.

"Doesn't look it," Chris muttered.

"No sh*t, Sherlock," Lynn spat out.

"Tris, what's going on?" Shauna queried.

"What's it to you?" Tris responded.

"Why do I have to leave?" Everyone's heads snapped to the dirty blonde-haired person who shouted. Tris's leg bounced as her hands started to tremble.

"Please try to refrain from making a scene. You are causing discomfort."

"To who?" Tris stalked to where Caleb had cornered the blonde-haired person and crossed her arms.

"Me. I cannot have you in here, Drew. And because I am the daughter of the owner, I am obliged to make you leave."

"What? Why? Oh right, because Four wasn't the only guy who got to bang you?" The atmosphere went deadly silent, employees stopped working; hands hovering over tills, customers halted in their tracks; older ones covering their mouths with their hands, and sharp intakes of breath were taken. It was so quiet, that the drop of a pin would have been deafening. Tris's eyes narrowed, the grey tint of them brightening, due to the rage flashing through her body.

"Yeah, that's exactly it. I can't stand in the same room as my rapist. Now I suggest you get the f*ck out of here or I'll finally have a reason to use moves against you that aren't even legal," Tris growled, Uriah holding an arm and Caleb holding the other.

"B*tch, you can't even touch me. It was pretty easy for me to pin you down and get you screaming my name." Everyone groaned and Tris grunted in disgust, yanking her arms out of the boys' grip and crouched slightly before jumping and bringing Drew down to the floor. Bud stopped the boys from interrupting.

"She's got this." Drew's eyes widened and he struggled to get up. Tris held him in a headlock and punched him once on the head. He groaned and became dizzy. She twisted her body to the right, effectively pushing him to the floor while landing on his back.

"No, Tris. Please! I'm sorry! Tris!" His cries were ignored as Tris grabbed his hands and tugged them towards her, bringing his torso up with his bottom half being sat on by her. Tris got off him and held out a hand but he kicked her in the abdomen, not registering the hand. She screamed in pain through gritted teeth and Tori gasped loudly, pulling Hana with her as she dashed forward, clutching her husband's bicep. Tris caught his foot in the middle of its second swing and breathed heavily, shaking her head. She released it and offered her hand again.

"What?" he asked incredulously but accepted the hand. She smirked and pulled him up, everyone gasping at how he flipped over her shoulder and Tris spun, catching him before his face greeted the floor. He screamed, then trailed off, staring at the floor.

"It was pretty easy for me to pin you down and get you screaming," Tris mocked. Uriah snorted and Tris released Drew who fell, spraining his nose. He hissed in pain and pushed himself up.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's too late now to say sorry. Bye." Drew sprinted out of the building.

"Tris, are you okay?" Hana asked slowly, her hands inching forward. Tori had her hand on a telephone on the reception desk, her other hand above the buttons. Tris blinked twice, pulling her shirt up slightly, showing a bandage. The bandage was slowly becoming red. Tori punched in the emergency number at the first glimpse of blood and Tris's knees buckled, causing her to fall into Uriah's arms.

"Caleb, shirt!" Hana demanded and he ripped off his shirt, passing it downwards. Hana pressed the shirt against the bandage as Tori yelled down the phone. Bud reached behind the desk and grabbed a set of keys, chucking it towards Jonathan.

"Get the car. NOW!" Jonathan caught the keys and ran to the garage as an employee brought out a shirt from the storeroom and gave it to Caleb.

"Uriah?" Marlene said. He moved his eyes from Tris's face to his friends.

"She was stabbed late last year. By her parents' murderer. I was walking her home one night, and she saw him. Chased him down an alley and I was too slow. I heard her screams before I turned that corner. It made my blood boil. I," he paused, a sob escaping his lips.

An ambulance arrived, and a gurney was rolled into the lobby. They placed Tris onto it, and she groaned.

"Uri…"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"No, I just want you to know, it's not your fault," Tris whispered groggily. Uriah hung his head, and shrugged off his brother's arm.

"Ma'am, we need you to stay awake," a female paramedic stated.

"Rah, while I'm losing blood? Mate, I can barely see you?"

"That's because you're closing your eyes, babe," Eric pointed out. Tris raised her arm to flip him the bird. Four's eyes saddened and Uriah noticed this.

"Who asked you?"

"Sir, please come in to keep her talking," the paramedic ordered. Eric nodded and clambered into the back of the ambulance, holding Tris's hand. A horn sounded through the lobby and Bud ushered Tori and Hana out.

"Why weren't we told this?" Lynn questioned. Uriah scoffed, shaking his head. Caleb scowled, tapping his foot as he went to go and stand in the doorway.

"You made it quite clear you didn't want to be part of her life and that you didn't care. Why should you have been told?" Uriah spat out bitterly before starting to stumble out of the building.

"Oh, and by the way, I know what you're thinking, Four. No, they're not together... but they should be," he spoke, not turning around, and left with Caleb beside him.

The gang shared glances and a question played on their minds.

What have they done?

 **You done f*cked up, that's what you done. Ya likey? Till later, BooksLover2000…**


	3. finding comfort in his lips on hers

**I apologise for taking time to post this. School was a lot of work, and I travelled to America! But anyways, here it is!**

 **Wait... before y'all get confused in this, I'm going to tell you that Tris is in fact British, she was in Britain for about 10/11 years. Let's just say she moved to America because the family was being stalked, which therefore explains the murder of her parents. Well, kinda. That is all I'm telling you :). The rest shall come in due time. There will be a few flashbacks in this chapter also. I'm making this up as I go, guys, so feel free to give me ideas.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Stella Nite Wolfblood!**

 **October 2011**

Sighing in relief, she collected her work and packed up as Miss Bauxall ***** , her photography teacher, reeled off the homework over the shrill sound of the bell. She walked out, not paying any attention to her surroundings and awkwardly bumped into someone.

"Whoa, sorry!" she blurted out, bending down to collect the books that were dropped.

"No worries, aha," a deep voice rumbled. She glanced up into glistening green eyes and blushed, smiling as they both stood up and handed him his books.

"Are you new here?" she queried, his eyes holding that sense of familiarity but she wasn't quite sure _where_ she had seen those eyes before. He nodded, and blew his cheeks out, his eyes following the chattering students as they danced around the two.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked quietly. She laughed, shaking her head at his embarrassed expression.

"No, it's just; I've never seen you around?"

"Yeah, born and raised British! I just wanted to study abroad and what better place than America?"

"Er, lemme guess, Finland, Sydney, China, Spain, France, shall I go on?" she teased playfully and he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Tris," she spoke, thrusting her hand out, holding her portfolio against her chest with the other.

"Haytham," he responded, clasping her hand.

"Welcome to Dauntless College, and I guess I'll see you around," she murmured, letting go of his hand, and walked backwards in the now empty hallway.

"For sure," he answered, smiling as she grinned and turned, bounding away to her next lesson.

 _"Oof!" The petite blonde girl had not been paying attention -again- to her surroundings and therefore caused a collision._

 _"Sorry!" she squealed, plucking up the thick reading book, and passing it to the dark-haired boy opposite her, his green eyes glistening with curiosity._

 _"It's okay," he assured her, his voice high and quiet._

 _"I'm Beatrice!" she introduced herself cheerily, and a smile grew on the boy's face._

 _"Haytham! Play?" he asked nervously and the girl giggled, nodding._

 _"Yeah!"_

As she played her guitar, she sang the words in perfect tune and occasionally tapped against the body after each strum of the strings.

"See, if you love me, you shouldn't care if I've made mistakes and if you need me, you should have never pushed me away," she sang, time freezing as she lost herself in the song. She breezed through the rap and came to a finish, a smile fixing itself on her lips. Slow clapping brought her out of her musings and she swivelled around, spotting Haytham.

"Ah, new boy. Stalking me now, are you?"

"Something like that," he murmured, walking further into the music room, "you got a beautiful voice," he continued, running his fingers over the piano before settling on the stool behind the piano. She bit her lip and smiled, muttering a 'thanks'.

Again, his emerald eyes, as they lit up at the sight of the mahogany piano, reminded her of someone in her childhood memories. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shook it off, labelling it as a coincidence, and listened in awe as his fingers danced across the keys.

 _"Mum's finally letting me take piano lessons!" he declared as he caught up to his bestfriend outside the school gates. The girl squeaked with delight, clapping her hands, and dragged him into school, chatting about her guitar lesson she had the night before._

Days went by as the two got closer, becoming good friends, but Tris always had a niggling thought in the back of her mind. One that she needed to act upon.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this, but you remind me so much of my best friend who I, sadly, left seven years ago," she said, causing his hand to still in the middle of writing. They were currently having a free period, attempting to complete their homework. He dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I met him at the age of four," she started, a faraway look taking refuge on her face, "and we just clicked. We were the definition of best friend goals," she chuckled and continued, "then one day, his parents passed away," she trailed off, her grey eyes welling up.

"My family and I were there for him, every step of the way. Until the dreadful day when he got put into social care. He had to move and we had, like a week left together. So we made the most of it," she spoke quietly, smiling at the memories, "then, suddenly, it was our last day together! Time flew, just like that," she whispered, clicking her fingers.

"We had a secret hideout near our houses. There was like a meadow in our area, and we'd always venture further than our parents allowed and one day, in the woods, we found a clearing," she rattled off, not registering the look of recognition in Haytham's eyes, "we went there for our last day, and kept promising to each other to write every day. His almost last words were-"

"Even if we're not together physically, we'll be together spiritually and in here. I will always love you, and you will always be my number one, Bumbling Bea," Haytham interjected, pointing to his heart. Tris gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"It really is you," she whispered, her hand flying to his cheek. He placed a hand over hers, and nodded, interlocking their fingers.

"You stopped writing, and didn't tell me where you were going. All I knew was that you were in Chicago when I started looking," he choked out, his eyes holding different emotions. She looked down, and exhaled deeply.

"We were being stalked. I couldn't tell you much. We had to leave the country. I wanted to tell you so bad where exactly we were going to be but I couldn't," she explained, rubbing a thumb over his cheek.

"I didn't come here for college only. I came here, looking for you. Some people managed to get Caleb on social media, and when I was hunting around, they told me that you were most likely to be here. I couldn't do anything because I hadn't inherited anything from my parents' will yet. The seven years without you was torture. I was constantly moving around, never feeling at home with the foster parents. I didn't have my best friend to vent to. You were the only thing that felt permanent. And when you left, it was losing my parents all over again. Everything felt temporary. People kept leaving me...," he spilled, his eyes flashing with hurt, anger, and loneliness.

"But... I've found you," he finished, his lips curling into a smile. She beamed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Babe?" Tris stopped gnawing on her bottom lip and hummed in response.

"I can literally hear the wheels turning in that brain of yours. Come on, tell me," he murmured, pulling Tris into his side. She sighed, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I've somewhat managed to fix the rocky relationship with -,"

"The old gang," he whispered, partly understanding what had been on her mind.

She nodded, "and I'm just wondering if you'd want to meet them? I mean, it took tiiiiime to finally fix it and I know you don't particularly like them because of how things went down but -"

"Tris, I'm thankful that things happened the way they did, excluding that part, because if they didn't, we wouldn't be here today. I want to meet the people that put you back into my life," he explained, running a hand up and down her back. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright then," she whispered, finding comfort in his lips on hers.

 ***Bauxall = box-all**

 **Do not kill me. For any reason, whatsoever. The length of this, the ending, or whatever. :D. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	4. I Am So Confused Right Now

**Okay, okay, yeah, this should be an update but I've been so busy with school and other drama.**

 **I just wanted to address an 'issue' that has been raised.**

 **A teacher had read this fic, just to give feedback and help with your long-awaited chapter.**

 **However, she had done some magic on the Internet and found a seriously similar fic, and is now wondering if I had somehow copied it. I CAN TELL YOU HERE AND NOW THAT I HAVE NOT COPIED FROM ANYBODY.**

 **I do not recall reading a story like this one and it's just worrying me. I had done the first chapter with just purely my ideas, it just hit me one day and I just typed whatever came to mind and worked on it for a few months before finally summoning the courage to post it on here.**

 **I sent it to various authors, receiving feedback and none of them ever brought up an assumption like this.**

 **Could someone please tell me if this next statement is true?**

 _You can add to someone else's story._

 **NOT ONCE IN MY -ALMOST- TWO YEARS ON THIS SITE HAVE I EVER SEEN THE OPTION TO PHYSICALLY ADD TO SOMEONE'S STORY. You can comment stuff like, 'oh yeah, do this next time, or add this' but is there even something like that?**

 **The whole point is that, a teacher thinks that I have -for some reason- copied someone's work and changed it slightly to write it off as mine.**

 **JUST KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO THIS.**


	5. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas, to those who celebrate it, and this is for all my readers.**

 **Thank you for reading my stories whe you can also reviewing, for favouriting, and for following. It was my intention to post for today, like many authors have done so, but I've just simply taken time for myself!**

 **I appreciate all of y'all, you're all amazing, let nobody tell you any different. Have a great Christmas, and if I don't post again, happy New Year!**


	6. And I Love You, Tobias

***note to self* you started typing this on the 16th of November.**

 **Well then, *claps hands together*, ngl, I was under lots of stress, was busy in America, and just had my sweet sixteen for those who don't know, eek! My mock exams are in, *counts mentally*, a week and five days, and last for two weeks. Ugh.**

 **OH YEAH! I think I got my very first hateful review, or has it been so long since I've gotten one?, but anyways, THANK YOU FOR INFORMING ME THAT MY STORY SUCKS! I totally feel the love :D. It was actually today last week! Ha!**

 **To make the timeline clearer, let us just say that the graduation was in June, and Tris got hospitalised in November. You with me? Haytham and Tris reunite in October the next year. That is a year and 4 months already. They do not start dating until June. That is 2 years. It is now July :).**

 **UPDATE: this was started on the 15th and finished on the 26th of January 2017. Heh.**

 **August 2012**

Silently fuming with the blood pulsing through her veins, she gritted out through her teeth, "you do _not_ get to say that you love me, you do _not_ get to beg for forgiveness, in fact, I'm the one that should be doing that, but no. Why? Because _I've_ moved on, even though _I'm_ the one that got their heart broken. You had so many chances to take me back, but it's only when someone better comes along, you decide to fight for me. Ha, like, no, Tobias, you _cannot_ do that. It's been two years, _get over_ yourself!"

He clenched his fists in frustration, ignoring how everyone had held their breaths in anticipation of his response. He deserved this. He had no right to try and dig up her old feelings, and just for his own selfish reasons too. She was with Haytham anyways! He had never meant to hurt her the way he did or even publicly humiliate her once he caught wind of the rumours. He was so wrapped up in his own anger, he didn't even think to talk to her about it. His watery eyes searched her steely ones, and he nodded in resignation, putting himself in her shoes for the first time in ever.

"You're totally right, I-I'm so sorry, I..." he was trying so hard to say what he wanted, anything, and she could see that.

Her eyes softened, just a tiny bit, and she sighed, speaking quietly, "could you guys leave us for a minute, please?" The gang shared wary glances and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "any time _now_ would be great, thanks." They all milled out of the basement of Tris's house, slowly jogging up the stairs, and she stepped closer to Tobias, reaching out to wipe away the lone tear falling down his cheek.

"You're the one that stopped me from becoming my father, the one that stuck with me through thick and thin. You changed my perspective on everything, you taught me how to become a better person, and how to stop retreating into my shell or lashing out every time I encountered a hard situation. But I hadn't yet learned how to do that by myself, how to do it without you by my side, and ever since I made the same decision as my father, the one where I let go of my everything, I've just been struggling to regain control, becoming the man he is. I just became so enraged with myself, I didn't allow myself to see how happy you are."

"I love you. I always did and I always will. Don't you _ever_ forget that. Just because we're not together, doesn't mean I won't love you. You were my first everything. That's got to mean something, right? I still want you in my life, and I'm sorry for the way things happened. F*ck, we all are! And _don't you dare_ even think for one second that you are in any way like your father because all he is, to me, is the sperm donor," Tobias couldn't help but chuckle, eliciting a smile from Tris, "but the one that created the guy that's gone through so much and come out on top." She took a final step closer and wrapped her arms around his torso. He responded swiftly, locking her gently in his warm embrace, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Tris."

"And I love you, Tobias," she whispered, squeezing tighter.

* * *

 _His anger was gradually rising and if he, or anyone, didn't do anything about it soon, someone was going to get hurt. And the fact it was going to be the senior was guaranteed. Some stupid senior, the one that was about to get beat down, like for real, had decided to pick on Tobias, despite the fact that Tobias was the most popular person, and the taunts had slowly drilled themselves into Tobias's brain._

 _Zeke had a very tight grip on Tobias's bicep, but everyone knew it wouldn't hold, definitely not against Tobias. Uriah was fully prepared to throw himself between the two boys, slowly inching forwards every second. A crowd was gathered around the boys, and people were murmuring amongs themselves, not brave enough to go against the rich senior. Marlene, Shauna, and Will were at the front of the crowd, anxious of the outcome._

 _"What? Has daddy beaten you enough to-" Tobias reared back, causing Zeke to stumble and release his bicep, and Tobias's punch would have landed if it wasn't for Tris. She had somehow materialised in front of Tobias, eyes unblinking, and her caring eyes had stopped him midswing, just inches away from her jaw. People gasped in fear, but Tris didn't even flinch._

 _"Pretty sure you don't want that video of yours to go out, do you, Peter?" she spoke smugly, her back still facing the green-eyed senior. He hesitated, glaring at her back._

 _"Do you?" she repeated with venom in her words, twisting her head to the side with her eyebrows raised in question._

 _"No," he huffed in defeat, slinking away through the dwindling crowd with his carrot-haired sidekick, Drew, following. The gang left along with the crowd, leaving the couple in the hallway by themselves. Tris kept her eyes on Tobias's, a hand on his shuddering chest, and took another step closer to nestle her head into the crook of his shoulder. After a few moments, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on the top of her head, a tear finding refuge in her blonde hair._

 _"Thank you so much," he whispered, pure love laced in his quiet words._

 **Y'all can hate me, I'll be totally fine with that (:. Just rant about how long I took to update this fic and the length of it in the review box below :D. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	7. definitely felt freer

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **February 2013**

The whole gang were seated in Nandos, chatting animatedly and loudly as they waited patiently -with the exception of Uriah- for their food. Their families were there also, so a lot of the restaurant's space was occupied by them.

"Haytham, you are truly a savage: putting a live tarantula in the shower, wish I had thought of that, it would have been hilarious," Will snickered, fistbumping Haytham. Tris was obviously still fuming from the morning's events, shuddering as she recalled the thick, hairy legs, the way it skittered across the tiles, and the... _ugh, it was truly disgusting and horrifying._

"No, you don't," Chris interjected venomously, not even turning her head to face her boyfriend. Will gulped, his face going white.

"Yeah, no, I could never do that to Chris; that's just downright disrespectful," he scoffed, contradicting his last statement. Everyone muffled their chuckles as the males didn't even dare to mutter the all famous line, 'you're so whipped' with the females smirking in triumph.

"Omg, is she proposing to her?" Christina squeaked in adoration, smoothly and swiftly shifting from the dominant partner to a typical romantic female, staring at the couple on the table adjacent to them.

Everyone's eyes excitedly slid to over two young females: one that was silently crying in surprise and one that was nervously smiling, delicately holding a glistening, gold band between her thumb and index finger. The crouched female rattled off her speech, receiving 'awes' at different points of the ramble, and rounded it off with the traditional question, 'so will you do me the honours of marrying me?'

"Yes!" the female squealed, gasping in awe at the diamond ring that was being gently placed on her ring finger before passionately kissing her other half. The gang hollered and cheered, effectively eliciting blushes from the newly-engaged couple.

The food came a moment later, and was being carried by quite a few staff members. Uriah cheered in excitement, grabbing hold of the extra hot sauce and drizzling his already extra hot chicken with it whilst simultaneously grabbing garlic breads and more chips. Everyone rolled their eyes in amusement before digging into their food also, the conversations still going strong.

"Tobias?" At the soft whisper of his name, all conversation halted. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight behind him. With furrowed eyebrows, the aforementioned person turned in his seat. Stood in front of him was a middle-aged woman with her brown hair tumbling around her shoulders and her blue eyes as bright as a clear sky. It was so silent, you could hear a pin clacking against the polished floor. Uriah's hand paused midway to his hand, the chicken slipping out from between his fingers. Under different circumstances, it would have been comical, for nothing stops him from eating.

"It really is you," the woman choked out, a regretful tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Tobias shook his head slowly, not believing his eyes. Anyone could see the striking resemblance; the same face shape, the same dimples, and those damn blue eyes were the same too. There was no denying that this mystery woman was indeed his mother... However, was she not dead?

"Mum?" he whispered in disbelief, a tinge of anger in his voice. The lady sighed in relief and guilt at the recognition, a shaky hand landing on Tobias's white knuckles that were clutching his wooden chair. He pulled his hand back, clenching his fists. Her face fell with slight disappointment, but she was expecting it. Lynn had not attended the meal, for she was not well.

"This can't be... Evelyn, you're meant to be dead. I saw you with my own eyes. We saw you. You were in that coffin. What the hell? You were even on the floor, covered in your own blood," he muttered, his blue eyes glazing over with tears.

"It really is me, I know it sounds crazy, but I did it for your safety; even though you were never safe, were you?"

"And you would know that how?"

"People watched over you for me."

"Oh, really, now? Did you pay off the hospital to fake the flat lining of your heart monitor? Is that why the nurses held me as I tried to go to you on your bed? Just so that I couldn't figure out that you were still breathing? Wait, how do I even know it really is you?" She thrust out her left arm, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the black and white balanced scales on her wrist.

"Remember the day I got this? It symbolises-"

"Truth. It was our promise to always be honest with each other," Tobias cut in, recalling the day they went to the tattoo parlour.

"And you promised to get one when you were old enough." His eyes flitted to his left arm where the same tattoo lied. His mother followed the movement and the shadow of a smile appeared.

"I know you'll never forgive me. I broke the promise we made ever since the moment you were able to formulate a sentence and I do regret it; I truly do. I never thought that Marcus would ever hurt you. I was waiting for the right moment to reveal myself and for the police to put an end to things but by the time we got everything prepared, you had already taken things into your own hands. I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier. All I ask for is a chance to be the mother you never had."

"I-I don't know..." Tobias stuttered, sending a pleading look to Tris. She nodded slightly, holding his teary gaze. Tobias scrutinised her eyes for a moment before turning back to his long-lost mother.

"It'll be a while before I forgive you, but I accept your apology." Haytham squeezed Tris's hand, smiling at the reassurance she had given to Tobias. Evelyn sent an appreciative smile towards Tris too, acknowledging the fact she had understood the look her son had given her.

"Hallelujah! Now, can I eat my food without being admonished?"

"Uriah!" Marlene hissed in unison with Hana as Zeke glared at him. Everyone laughed, thankful to Uriah for shattering the thick tension and a chair was pulled up for Evelyn to join the meal. It was as if a weight was finally lifted off his shoulders; one that seemed so difficult to shift as he grew without his mother. The topic of conversations centred on Tobias, which meant that Tobias laughed more, he smiled more, and, trust me, he definitely felt freer than he ever did in his entire life that night.

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	8. Why Did You Keep That From Them

***narrator adopts voiceover on spongebob* 3 years later...**

 **September 2016**

"Well, unfortunately, there are no more chocolate cookies, Tris," Zeke announced, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

Tris narrowed her eyes and huffed, "what else can I put my ketchup on?! Well, Ezekiel, welcome to your tape." Zeke stifled a snicker, understanding the reference, and grabbed his house keys as everyone else got up, laughing openly.

"You could have chips? Or a burger? Or nuggets. You know, like a normal person?" Uriah teased. Tris directed her glowering glare towards him and he raised his hands.

"I don't want a tape!" he exclaimed and everyone chortled, walking towards the nearest Walmart. Haytham walked at a slower pace, his elbow linked with Tris's to subtly support her as she waddled along the pavement.

"Let's have a movie night; it's been a while," Chris suggested, cooing at her son, Alex. The gang agreed and spread out to get snacks and food. Zeke and Shauna followed Haytham and Tris into the drinks aisle, chattering about their university experiences.

Everyone had finally graduated, leaving university in the summer just gone. Christina managed to pull through, despite the unexpected pregnancy, and the university allowed her to study from home at times.

"Yo, Tris, Big Momma just called; she wants her undies back," Zeke shouted, dodging his fiancée's slap. Tris gasped, her eyes welling up, and grabbed hold of a baguette before expertly chucking it at Zeke's head. With his fast reflexes, Zeke swerved out of the way, letting the baguette fly past.

Tris inhaled sharply, "watch out!" The lady she was warning spun quickly and caught the baguette just before it hit her. Zeke scratched his head awkwardly, "yeah, sorry about that." He retrieved the long bread and looked up to apologise again but was taken aback. He blinked several times, switching gazes between the lady and Tris. Haytham and Shauna picked up on it and hurriedly rushed Tris out of the aisle. Tris furrowed her eyebrows and cast a glance behind her, locking eyes with the confused lady. It felt as she had been punched in the gut. She allowed herself to be ushered away, waiting to meet the rest of the gang on the other side of the tills. Everyone else picked up on the tension, purchased the confectionery, and slipped out of the big shop.

"What's happened?" Will asked, everyone anticipating the answer that had shaken up the two couples.

"Tris. Why did that lady look like you?" Shauna whispered.

"You're asking me? I have no other relatives than Bud and Tori and Caleb, with family on Bud's side. Well, all the relatives I knew of have died. My dad was an only child, his twin dying at birth, and my mum's other sister commited suicide after the news of my parent's death. Both sets of grandparents are dead as well, passing away after graduation and recently, so, that lady just happens to look like me, get over it." But even Tris doubted it. It was in her voice. Everyone shared glances. Tori and Bud kept quiet.

"Your dad's twin was a girl, wasn't she?" Haytham recalled, switching his gaze between Tris and Caleb.

"I don't see how that's relevant," she muttered, a hand on her protruding belly.

"Is it possible that she didn't die?" Tobias questioned, catching onto Haytham's train of thought.

"Don't even go there," she hissed, snatching a bag of cookies out of her boyfriend's hand.

* * *

"Tris?" Tori called out, sharing a nervous glance with her husband. Tris faced her aunt with a smile whilst everyone else quietened.

"We have something to tell you and Caleb," Bud mumbled.

"Okay?" she chuckled in confusion, raising an eyebrow at Caleb.

"Your dad's sister never died," Tori blurted. Tris blinked several times. And again. And again.

"You what?" she whispered finally, her throat tightening. Haytham reached out with a cautious hand and she leaned away, shaking her head.

"She was adopted, and-"

"I'm suddenly so tired, Shauna, can I take a nap in your guest room?" Tris cut in, not bothering to wait for a reply as she quickly waddled out of the living room. Caleb swiftly followed, shaking his head at Haytham who wanted to comfort his wife.

"Why did you keep that from them?" Eric queried, furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes flashed in pain.

"Abby had never wanted anything to do with the family. I ran into her one day and she had told me how she hated Andrew for not trying to find her. I explained to her the whole situation, and managed to change her perspective but she was not ready to meet Tris. I can tell you now that we have not stayed in touch at all, so I did not know she lived anywhere near here," Tori told the gang, wringing her hands.

"So you told Bud, but not Tris and Caleb?"

"Abby didn't want them to know about her existence for she felt that they, especially Tris, would have done anything to meet her."

"And that's a bad thing? Yeah, Tris would have done anything because Abby's their only relative on their father's side!" Chris argued.

"Abby was going through things of her own, and an estranged niece appearing from out of the blue would have heavily impacted that," Tori stated, an underlying tone of finality lacing her words. Caleb emerged from round the corner with a sad look in his eyes.

"I've managed to calm her down enough to sleep," he told the gang before striding to the kitchen for a glass of water. Haytham slipped off the couch and ventured off to stay with his wife and the rest of the gang stayed in the living room, not saying a word whilst Alex stayed in his bubble, blubbering as he played with toy trains and giggled to himself, oblivious to his surroundings.

 **This is disgusting. But it's an update.**

 **I'm in the middle of my GCSEs! Year 11 has been a rollercoaster but the next two years are definitely going to be a whirlwind. I finish school on the 16th of June. There are few events that will take place in the weeks following the end of school such as: prom, book return day, two induction days for sixth form, and work experience in the career field I want to join. There's a period of time where I'll be going camping (hopefully, and if so, it'll be my first time!) in August. Apart from that, the summer is a very long one, and one when I can write for days on end without pause! The 24th of August is Results Day and you all will know how well I got on with my exams. I'm also doing an original story, so I'll update you on how that's going every time I post a new chapter. Yeah, this story is nowhere near the end.**

 **WHO HAS WATCHED THIRTEEN REASONS WHY? RIVERDALE? PRETTY LITTLE LIARS?**

 **If you have reached this point, just know that you're an amazing person, and I love you, regardless of whether I know you or not. You're a beautiful person, inside and out, and know that you can stay strong with your head held high.**

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	9. Still Intensely Dislike You

**I FINISH SCHOOL TOMORROW! BE PROUD OF ME, PEOPLE!**

 ***gathers random pans and strolls into head teacher's house at 3 am* I AIN'T GET NO SLEEP COS OF Y'ALL. Y'ALL AIN'T GONNA SLEEP COS OF ME!**

 ***clears throat* Well, now that's been done and is over with, I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you and I am, with my entire being, so happy that you all exist.**

 **September 2016**

"Ugh! I feel like a hot air balloon!" Tris wailed, furiously stabbing at her vegetables, amusement shining in everyone's eyes.

Alex then whimpered at the loud atmosphere, just waking up from his nap and called out, "Mama." Everyone chuckled at Chris's exasperated sigh, watching as she picked him from his car seat and rocked him gently, cooing sweetly, successfully eliciting heart-melting giggles as she softly tickled him.

"But you're my favourite hot air balloon. One I totally like to ride, just to feel high," Haytham drawled, smirking at the scene in front of him. Tris rolled her eyes and scoffed, blushing a deep red, munching on a big bite just so she did not have to let her jaw drop in surprise.

"Dude, that was smooth," Uriah laughed, wrapping an arm around Marlene, who was struggling not to laugh, a wide grin on her face. Zeke laughed also, his body shaking. Tobias smiled, his eyes meeting Tris's bright ones for a short second over the rim of his cup. Evelyn shook her head, muttering something about 'always boys', not missing the eye contact between Tobias and his former lover, her heart stopping with the knowledge of his struggle to move on.

"Will, you could pick up a few tips," Christina bit out with a sickly, sweet smile on her face. Will huffed silently, abruptly stopping his loud guffaws, and sent an incredulous look towards Haytham.

"Yeah Uriah, get your notepad out and take some notes," Marlene chimed, chewing on her rice, now serious. Uriah's smile dropped and he sent a glare towards Haytham over her head. Haytham snickered, stroking his wife's back as she composed herself, a smug smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, I think you should too, Zeke, just to prepare yourself for the next few months, I doubt they're going to be pretty," Shauna blurted out, her hand freezing midway to her cup as she registered what she had just said.

"Dude! You're totally showing us up h-. Wait, what?" Zeke fell quiet, his eyes wide. Shauna bit her lip nervously, avoiding his gentle gaze.

"Are you, am I, wait, I, but, the, ARE WE HAVING A BABY?" Zeke finally exploded in excitement, dropping onto his knees next to his partner's chair. Shauna turned her body, shyly smiling as she nodded slowly. The gang watched on in quiet happiness as the two conversed and Zeke started to cry, resting his head on her stomach. A wide grin spread across Shauna's face as her eyes softened, the fear diminishing. His hands tightened around her back, and he started mumbling, occasionally kissing her flat stomach. She let her hands take refuge in his short, black dreads and leaned forwards to rest her chin on his head.

A knock broke the silent atmosphere and everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the front door. Bud stood up, "anyone expecting a visitor?" Heads shook and mumbles of 'no' was his response as he strolled to the door. He peeked through the peephole and froze, his hand immediately retracting from the doorknob.

"Bud?"

"How does she know where we live?" Bud barked at Tori who shrunk back at his cold tone, gaining a wide-eyed crowd as everyone shuffled out of the kitchen.

"And by she, you mean...?" Tris prompted, laying a comforting hand on her aunt.

"Your aunt."

* * *

"I never told her!" Tori argued a few minutes later, and Bud's eyes softened and he huffed, finally ending the argument that had gone on for a few minutes.

"Well, are you going to open the door? These houses aren't exactly soundproof, you know?" a voice joked from outside. Uriah barked with laughter, slapping his thigh. Tris rolled her eyes, gently pushing Bud out of the way, and slowly opened the door.

Her breath hitched as her eyes landed on the nervously smiling female. She looked exactly the same as her father, well, from what she remembers of his appearance.

"Abby?"

"Beatrice, it really is you!" The former exclaimed, hands flying to her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes. Tris struggled to speak, eyes fixated on her estranged relative, and finally stepped forwards, arms wide open. Abby wasted no time into falling into the arms and sobbed, mumbling, 'I'm so sorry," and many other phrases.

Everyone huddled around the front door, their hearts swelling at the sight in front of them. Tris finally pulled away and wiped a few stray tears of her face, clasping onto her aunt's hand with a bright smile.

"I still intensely dislike you," she announced dismissively, leading her aunt inside whilst reaching over to latch onto her brother's wrist, dragging both of them behind her. Everyone chuckled at her bluntness as they all followed, Tori being the one to shut the front door whilst Bud waited with a sheepish and guilty look on his face.

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	10. Everything Is Not As It Seems

**Guess who's finished their GCSEs and has finished year 11? THIS GIRL! BRING ON SITXH FORM! I'mma take it by storm, y'all. A f*cking storm.**

 **September 2016**

"I didn't want to meet the both of you so soon, because I was going through issues, and because I had become so accustomed to the fact that I had no one else. I was the one that was given up, for reasons unknown, and it made me bitter. Having to move from place to place, being rejected all over again, packing up the little belongings I had, just to move again within the time span of six months made me feel unwanted. I finally got out of foster care at the age of 18, and due to my last parents having had helped me massively with both education and work, I had enough money to enroll into university whilst staying on campus. That's where I met my husband," Abby rambled, a smile slowly creeping up onto her face.

"He made me feel wanted again. Loved. Appreciated. It was a feeling I had craved for as long as I can remember and just at first sight, he made me a happier person. He encouraged me to track down my parents and any relatives. I finally found out what had happened and it threw me way off balance. My whole world shifted, despite the fact I had never known my own twin brother, and it felt as if I had lost parts of myself. A while later, my eldest got diagnosed with cancer. It was too late - again," Abby trailed off, her face falling slightly.

"I had met Tori during a very hard time. It was nearing the time we were going to lose William, and life was very hard to cope with. The family was slowly falling apart; William was the person holding us all together. When he left, we all struggled massively. I didn't want to reach out during a time of grieving, because I didn't want to seem like I was craving sympathy from an estranged relative or anything of the sort. I just wanted to meet you two when life was steady, when everything was bearable. And it finally is," Abby finished. Tris sniffled, "damn hormones." Everyone let out a breathy laugh and she placed a hand on her aunt's cheek. Caleb stayed silent, tears constantly running down his face, and took deep, heavy breaths.

"You're so beautiful," Tris whispered, her eyes jumping around, taking in each aspect of her aunt's appearance.

"Dad would have loved you," Caleb murmured, his eyes brightening. Tris nodded in agreement, sending a small smile in his direction.

"Mum too. She always complained about Dad not having a sibling, and he even came close to persuading your parents to adopt just so he could have a sibling on many counts," Tris continued, fingering a dark curl before tucking it behind Abby's ear.

"We just don't understand why your parents gave you up," Caleb muttered, his heart contracting in sadness. Abby shrugged, resting her hand on top of her niece's.

"That doesn't matter. All that matter is that I have found you. Both of you," Abby uttered, grabbing her relatives into an embrace. Shauna sobbed loudly, "this is so adorable."

"Oh, man. They've started," Zeke whined, dodging his fiancé's slap.

"Says the one that was crying his eyes out as soon as he found out," Uriah shot back. Zeke stayed silent, eyes narrowing. Everyone laughed, the sorrowful atmosphere shattering. Bud cleared his throat, halting the loud laughter.

"Now. How did you find us?"

* * *

"Everything okay?" Evelyn spoke from the doorway of her son's bathroom. Tobias paused in his shaving, furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, sending a quick smile to his mother.

"I'm glad that you're back in my life," she mused, watching her son shave with precision. Tobias grinned, stepping to the side to squeeze his mother's hand before returning to stand in front of the sink.

"So, have you found someone?" Evelyn asked quietly, eyes straying to the floor to avoid the sight of his shoulders tensing up and clenching of her son's jaw.

"You and Tris will always have something special. Don't pine after her though... Lynn's picking me up in an hour, let's talk later," Evelyn spoke softly, standing straight, before venturing to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

Tobias shaved the remains of his stray facial hairs and dropped the razor besides the sink, gripping onto the bowl. His nightmares were returning; he was slowly going insane; he felt as if the world didn't want to throw him a rope as he started to sink into the deep sea that was fighting to get him under whilst he struggled to stay above the surface.

* * *

"It's always a faceless woman. One that I let get close to me. I let my guards down, and I end up getting abandoned or hurting her. He's still calling me. I've changed my number countless times, and he still manages to call me up going, "Tobias, it's me, your father! Remember me?" It freaks the f*ck outta me. The last time he called, I stayed on the line longer than usual - to his surprise -, just breathing, and he mentioned something about meeting in the pub he used to take us to as kids. He wants to fix things, he said. He wants things to go back to normal. But what exactly is normal?" Everything poured out of the trembling mouth of Tobias Eaton as he sat in front of his best friend, his sister. Lynn leaned back in her plush sofa, gulping down a hot sip of hot chocolate. He still had something to say.

"It was always me. I remember sliding in front of you to stop him from touching you for the first time ever. I never wanted to see you get hurt. I wasn't there, Lynn. He was... F*CK! He was torturing you, and I was not there. I WAS NOT THERE TO PROTECT YOU!" he screamed, finally revealing the last part of his nightmares. Lynn's hands started to shake, and she let her cup down, interlinking her fingers to hide the tremors.

"I always think if I fall in love, again, they'll get hurt. By anyone. And I won't be there. I'm there, unable to break through this invisible wall, watching as the love of my life is getting hurt. I manage to break through just as she slumps forwards, the light leaving her eyes. F*ck, LyLy," he whispered the last bit, his eyes searching hers. She bit her lip, ripping her gaze away from his eyes first, and hiccupped, a tear finally being allowed to escape her eyes.

"I'm glad Mum's back," he announced after a few moments of silence, "and yet she has no idea. Like, how do I tell her that he actually did abuse me? People told her it was just a hit here and there. How do I tell her why he's really in prison? Not for fraud, but for hitting his wife and forcing her to fake her own death. How do I tell her that he raped you? How do I f*cking tell her anything? She only left to ensure our safety, but failed to realise that it only increased his anger and we got the brunt of it. How do I f*cking tell her?" Lynn crumpled at the crack in his voice and muffled her sobs with a hand as she stood up to pace the room. Tobias stood up also and stopped her before she took her first step. He wrapped her up in his arms, and the twins shared a moment of sorrow, the only sounds being their cries echoing in the living room with the two stood in the centre.

* * *

 _"My name is Tris Prior and I would like to report child abuse, rape, and many other things that need to be discussed over a desk."_

"He's gone f*cking crazy," Eric commented, fingers tapping on the table. Tris stared at her reflection in the glass, not allowing her eyes to meet the worries gazes of her friends and family.

"Evelyn caught him on the floor, sobbing his f*cking eyes out, drenched in sweat," Uriah mumbled, repeating what Evelyn had said to him earlier on that day.

 _Tris shot up out of the bed, swinging her legs over the side. She had heard a loud sound, and was not sure of what it was anymore. Her head snapped up as another cry reached her and she grabbed her dressing gown, slipping out of the guest room and tiptoed across the hall, not hesitating to open the door of her boyfriend's room. She gasped at the sight, her heart physically breaking, and rushed to her boyfriend's side. He was curled up into a ball, making himself look smaller than the 6 foot teenager he was, and was drenched in sweat, his loud cries piercing Tris's heart._

"He finally told her everything," Zeke continued, succeeding in pulling Tris's gaze from the glass table as she met his knowing gaze.

"Evelyn's decided to visit him in prison. Now that she knows why he's really in there. She's going to give him a piece of her mind," Shauna sighed, her heart beating for the Eaton twins.

"Lynn knew about the nightmares. He told her not to tell anyone. He thought he could sort it out himself. But this has been going on for several months now," Marlene interjected.

"Marcus has been calling him, in different states of minds. He's either begging for forgiveness or threatening him. Tobias can't even function. He's losing a grip on anything and everything," Will added. Tris glanced over at her phone, itching to call Tobias, and then switched her gaze to her husband. Haytham was already watching her, chin resting on his fists, and she desperately tried to read his emotions but he had hidden them away from her. _F*ck it._ She grabbed her iPhone off the glass table, and unlocked her phone to get into the contacts and scrolled to Tobias's number, clicking twice to call him. The gang watched her movements; not speaking for it may sway her from what she was doing.

"Hey, Tris, is everything okay?" Tobias's tired, but frantic and concerned, voice floated from the speaker. Tris's breath hitched as a tear dropped.

"I should be asking you that," she responded finally, not missing the familiar rustle and squeaking of his bed as he shifted.

"What you on about?" he chuckled nervously, a tell Tris had memorised.

"Stop lying to me, TJ," she whispered, laying her head on the cool surface, watching the seconds change on the call from the side of the phone. His breathing stopped at the nickname, and he sighed heavily.

"I-I..." he began, and Tris's heart broke as she heard him sniffle. She turned off the speaker, and brought the phone to her ear, pushing herself up from her seat and waddled to the next room. Before she left completely, everyone caught the pained look on her face and the sudden rush of tears.

"Were they together?" Abby quietly questioned, eyes on Haytham. Tori slightly turned her head to the side, and nodded subtly in Abby's peripheral vision. _Well, that answers it._

* * *

"YOU ALL TOLD HER THAT BECAUSE?"

"She's the only person that can actually help him at this point," Shauna reasoned, trying to placate the fuming Haytham. It had been a hour since Tris walked out and all you could hear was wailing and shouts of protest.

"The dude f*cking pines after her. He still loves her!"

"And you think she doesn't love him back?" Abby cut in smoothly, ignoring the panicked looks people gave her.

"I don't think I need your f*cking opinion here, so just -"

"Just what?" a voice stopped him. Tris was stood in the hallway with a red face, but the firmly set scowl drowned the concern people may have had at first sight. Haytham huffed, knowing it was best not to say anything.

"That's what I thought. Get up. You're driving me to Tobias's. You all can just stay here," Tris stated, walking to the front door. She turned once she had stepped out and rolled her eyes at how everyone tried to rush through the front door at once.

"Or you can just follow, that's fine."

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	11. He's Letting You Go, Tris

**YO! PROM WAS SEXY! Typing with these fake nails is torture though... Going Paris!**

 ** _March 2015_**

 _"Is this the gold band?" Haytham's voice floated over to Tris. The pair had just got married and Tris was flicking through the photo album that Eric complied for them. She paused, knowing that Haytham knew what it was already, just from the tone of his voice._

 _"Yeah," she answered, slowly glancing up to find her husband in the doorway, fingering the gold band. Tris figured that he had just come across the memories box she stashed away in the loft and curiosity caused him to go through it._

 _"I thought you got rid of this thing...like gave it to some pawn shop or something," he mused, slight jealousy being the undertone of his words. She hesitated but then shrugged flippantly, resuming her look through the album._

 _"There's not many Tobias Eatons in the States," she responded, feeling her partner's gaze on her suspiciously relaxed figure._

 _"Do you...still love him?" he whispered. Tris's head snapped up in shock but she couldn't say anything. She kept silent, not sure on what her feelings towards Tobias were. She did remember telling Tobias she loved him a while ago but did she still love him?_

 _"I-I-"_

 _"I got it," he interrupted, throwing the gold band so that it landed softly right beside her on the bed. Her breath hitched and she held his steely gaze, desperately trying to get a feel of his emotions. He walked backwards and turned, descending down the stairs without a word._

 _Tris moved her gaze from the spot he had just stood in and stared at the gold band, biting her lips whilst in deep thought._

* * *

 **October 2016**

"Do you really need to do this?"

"Dude, don't, both of them need this," Zeke spoke quietly, resting a hand on Haytham's shoulder. Tris fingered a silver key in her hand and inserted it into the lock, pushing the front door inwards.

"TJ?" her voice rang out through the silent house that seemed to pick up at her voice. Nervous but quick footsteps resounded through the ceiling above everyone's head and an excited barking accompanied the sound. Haytham sent an incredulous look towards Zeke, "I don't even have a nickname!"

"It's pretty hard to create one with that name, to be honest."

"He has a dog?" Marlene questioned, knowing that Haytham was close to exploded.

"She's a new addition to the family," Tris replied smoothly before calling out for the dog. A white poodle bounded downstairs before skidding to a stop at Tris's feet.

"How did you know?" Eric pointed out.

"He's always wanted a dog. Especially a white poodle. Plus, Lynn told me," Tris revealed, jerking her thumb in the direction of the bald girl who rolled her eyes at the numerous pairs of annoyed eyes fixated on her.

"Seriously, TJ?" Tris shouted, "I may be heavily pregnant but I'm stubborn enough to climb these damn stairs."

Tobias finally appeared at the top of the stairs with a sheepish smile but everyone could see how tired he looked. He jogged down the stairs, and cleared his throat, gesturing for everyone to follow him into the living room. Bella, the dog, was cradled in Lynn's arms.

"How did you find the key?"

"I know you, Tobias," Tris scoffed, placing the key down on the coffee table before sitting down with a content sigh on one of the couches, "and don't worry, I made them all cover their eyes." Tobias let a small laugh escape past his lips, wringing his hands nervously as everyone made themselves comfortable.

"Clearly, you don't know him enough to see what's happening," Haytham mumbled under his breath. Everyone stilled and eyes widened as Tris's posture changed.

"Right. But sometimes being too close to people means you overlook things or just simply miss things. It also allows those people to develop a skill of masking their true emotions, doesn't it?" she hit back. Haytham closed his hands onto fists and stayed silent.

"Sit down. You're making me anxious," Tris coaxed and Tobias obeyed, settling down besides her. Tris's hand darted out and wrapped around his bicep to pull him closer.

"Lie down," she demanded. Everyone watched on in silence, wondering where she was going with this. Evelyn clapped a hand over her mouth, her heart swelling at the familiar sight. Tobias became horizontal and rested his head next to Tris's lap, closing his eyes as soon as her nimble fingers found refuge in his overgrown hair.

"Remember the time you got me to taste a Pop Tart?" she started, a smile forming on her face. Tobias chuckled, nodding.

"You hated it. Cursed the hell out of me and flipped when I started laughing before grabbing all my boxes and chucking them into the bin while shouting, "these are disgusting and I swear to God that if I catch you eating these again, I'll dump you so hard, you'll feel like the trash." Next day, I catch you in the car outside school ripping through three packets." Everyone laughed at this and Tris grinned, massaging Tobias's scalp. Evelyn let a tear slip, knowing that Tobias had told Tris this type of method that helped him sleep.

"Remember that dare where you had to run through Nita's garden naked?" Tris continued.

"Oh my gawd," Tobias drawled, "she did not leave me alone after that. You knew she was awake, didn't you?" Tris giggled, nodding.

"She had the biggest crush on you, so obviously, seeing you in your birthday suit made her entire year," Tris laughed.

"Jesus, I had to say that I was gay, just to get her away from me," he whined, connecting his hand to Tris's, "but, hey, you can't talk. Me just looking at you made your whole day." Tris snorted.

"Touché. Hey, remember when you tried to do a backflip on the trampoline to impress me but ending up breaking your collarbone?" Tris cackled, pausing her massaging to cover her mouth. Tobias laughed loudly, blushing a crimson red.

"Now, that's not fair, I thought we agreed not to bring that up! I can still hear the clicking though," Tobias sighed, his breathing starting to level out.

"It was real funny telling everyone that you got into a street fight."

"Hey, at least I got out of classes early," Tobias mumbled, his grip on Tris's hand tightening.

"That's true... Disneyland Paris was amazing though. You used your recovery as an excuse to get us both out of school for a week."

"Ha...they, they, didn't... suspect a thing... It was even better because...it was when I realised...that I love you," Tobias sighed, falling into a deep sleep. His grip stayed tight and Tris continued playing with his dark curls.

"Now, why didn't I call you when all this started?" Lynn huffed.

"So there was never a street fight? Why didn't you take us to Disneyland too?" Uriah shrieked quietly.

"Because you were respecting his wishes," Tris answered Lynn, ignoring Uriah who then pouted, before switching her gaze to Evelyn.

"It reminded him of you. Despite his hurt, he still did things just so he could remember you. He asked me to do this every time he was hurt, just so he could remember his mother dispelling all the bad thoughts, even if it was just for one night."

"Tris," Tobias mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"How will you fight off the nightmares if you haven't got anything to fight them off with?" All the girls sniffled and the boys shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll fight them off with my bare hands," she answered, Evelyn mouthing along with watery eyes. Tobias hummed in content, a smile curling his lips and his grip finally relaxed.

"He always let go of your hand when you say that, because you need your hands to fight the dreams off," Evelyn reminisced. Tris nodded, her eyes straying back to the sleeping Tobias.

"He looks so peaceful. As if, the world is not being so terribly cruel to him this present moment. He doesn't deserve this. Somehow I feel this is partly my fault," she trailed off. Lynn immediately protested.

"Don't ever think that. Ever. I love my brother and everything but he will find her. I'm not going to be the protective sister that does everything in her power and beyond to break your relationship with Haytham just so you two can get back together. Despite the fact you still fricking love my brother, you love Haytham more. And Haytham is the one. In fact, I am surprised he hasn't tried anything. We all know that if he wants something, he will do anything to get it. However, he knows you two are meant for each other and is already coming to terms with that, letting you be. He is just struggling to stand on his own two feet but you are still there to help him. This, whatever this is, is going to settle into a best friend thing. I am so sure of it. It's not your fault for finding the one. It is not your fault for not being the person he wants you to be. It's not your fault that it is Haytham in his place. And he knows that. He's sticking close to the whole, 'if you love them, let them go,' sh*t."

"So what are you saying?" Uriah asked.

"He's letting you go, Tris."

 **Till later, BooksLover2000... J'ADORE VOUS.**


	12. Demons

**October 2016**

"Stop f*cking screaming at me," Tris gritted out, struggling to stand from her horizontal position on the couch. Lynn picked up on the struggle and immediately jogged over from her seat to guide Tris. Haytham's eyes flashed with guilt but then he scowled, running a hand through his overgrown hair.

"Seriously, mate, she's so close to labour and you're screaming at her for helping Tobias," Lynn tutted, rubbing Tris's back, "it's as if you don't trust her around him."

"It's not her I don't trust, it's him."

"Well, if you trust me, trust the f*cking fact that I'm not going to let anything f*cking happen! If he moves to me, I'll move the f*ck away. If he tries anything on me, I'll put him in his f*cking place. Anything worse, I'll get the f*ck out. Lighten the f*ck up a little, will you? I'm carrying your f*cking babies, you know?" Tris huffed, angrily munching on some sliced apples dipped in ketchup. Lynn rolled her lips inwards to mask her smile, wrinkling her nose at Tris's snack.

The two girls had been conversing about Tobias when Haytham returned from work. The rest of the gang were all scattered over the city, all doing their own thing. Haytham, unfortunately, caught wind of the subject of the conversation as he walked past the living room and started lashing out.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you again," Haytham sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"At this rate, and that hair, you will," Lynn mutters bitterly, ignoring Tris's eager munching on the ketchup-covered apple slices. Haytham shot a tired glare towards Lynn and she smiled, raising her eyebrows, challenging him. Haytham stayed silent, eyes raking over his pregnant wife, and sighed in defeat.

"I bought some cookie dough," he announced, rising from his seat. Tris's eyes snapped up, "icecream or the actual dough?"

"Both."

"How the f*ck do I stay mad at you then if-"

"There's something called multitasking," Lynn interjected, a small smile playing at the end of her lips as she avoided Haytham's deadpanned stare. Tris laughed, slapping Lynn on the forearm. Lynn spread her palms wide outwards, feigning innocence.

"I mean, I'm just saying."

* * *

"If you keep swearing like that after the birth, it's highly likely that one, if not both, of your babies' first word will be a curse word," Will spoke, choosing to ignore Christina's intense glare on the side of his face. Everyone rolled their eyes in amusement.

"If you keep trying to stop me from swearing around the babies, it's highly likely that one, if not both, of my fists will make contact with your face," Tris retorted sweetly, locking eyes with Will. He gulped down his water and broke the gaze, wisely choosing not to answer. Everyone chuckled, shaking their heads at Tris's feistiness.

"How's he doing?" Zeke asked after a while. All motion stopped and Tris gulped her water, nodding slowly.

"He's not better, per se, but he's bettering.. lol, is that even a word? And shut up, Nose," Will clamped his mouth shut, blushing a bright red, and Tris smirked, "but, like, I gave him some stuff, to see if it will help."

"Like what?"

"These strawberry candles to light every night because my 'presence' calms his subconscious. His athletics jumper I used to wear all the time, I never washed it. A photo album of us and the gang, he was the happiest with all of us. And two diaries. A blank one and a diary that I used to write in. The blank one was for him to write in every time he had a nightmare or just simply felt there was something he wanted to say but couldn't..."

"And your diary?" Chris whispered. Tris finally looked up, her grey eyes swirling with different emotions.

"It holds many dark memories, memories similar to his. It's to let him know that he's not as alone as he thinks he is, in these types of situations. But it also holds good memories! From my childhood, about the gang before we broke up, the time period after we broke up. Uriah was probably the most featured person in that diary during that time, I remember writing his name over five times in the same paragraph," Tris chuckled.

"SCORE!" Uriah screamed, lightening the mood. Smiles emerged on everyone's faces.

"It also holds the loving moments between you two, doesn't it?" Abby cut in. Tris spun her fork in the spaghetti, eyes straying over to her aunt.

"Did you know that a single strand of spaghetti is spaghetto?" Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Tris laughed, shrugging.

"Thought you were a walking dictionary?" Will rolled his eyes, instantly grabbing his phone.

"It does," Shauna spoke, recognising Tris's need to talk about something that was there to avoid the subject so it didn't show that she was desperately trying to digress. Tris sighed, letting her fork fall into the bowl with a loud clang.

"Many. He totally knows we'll never happen again though. It just reassures him that someone out there will love him the same way I do, and the memories temporarily overwhelm the bad ones, just enough time for him to escape the hold of his demons. All the memories I've put in that diary prove that the demons in your mind, the demons you think that will never go away, the demons that f*ck you up so badly...? They _can_ be defeated. The most powerful person that can actually f*cking fight your demons is you."

 **Hi? To be honest, I would be surprised if anyone is actually still reading this. The length is unforgivable. I know it's been a couple of months, but after Paris, I went straight into two induction days for sixth form, and did work experience for two weeks right after that.**

 **Since then, I've just been trying to make the best of this summer because I'm hardly ever allowed to go out so I'm taking time off for myself. Binge-watching Netflix because my brother loves me enough to give me his email and password :D, trying out KPop and Anime, learning to like YouTube, you name it. I can't promise that the next chapter will be up quicker because there's only less than three weeks until results day, I'm trying to get through homework, and family life is just blehhhhh. BUT THAT IS NOT ENOUGH AS AN EXCUSE so I'll try my best to get another chapter up sooner. If you have any ideas, constructive criticism, and others, GIMME!**

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	13. Babies and Bakeries

**November 2016**

"What do you wanna do?" Tris asked, watching the whisk stir the cupcake mixture whilst Tobias prepared the cupcake papers. Tobias didn't falter in his actions as a small smile overtook his concentrated facial expression, and opened his mouth before closing it again in shyness. Tris glanced up, noticing Tobias's hesitance, and raised an eyebrow, "so?"

"I wanna do this," he whispered. Tris smiled softly, urging him to carry on.

"I've always had a passion for baking, you know that. So, why not open a bakery or something? I could even sell cakes from right here if I wanted to. I mean, it would be awesome. And like, I don't actually want the money I could make from it. It could just be for good causes... help the homeless, the poor, charities, hospitals. I-I don't know, it sounds stupid anyways."

"No, it doesn't!" Tris argued, stopping the whisk and moving the mixing bowl to in front of Tobias as he placed the last paper into the oven tray and picked up two spoons. Tris moved to turn on the oven, waddling, and set the temperature. She then sat in the chair that Tobias had brought into the kitchen and sighed in content, placing her hands on her belly. Tobias sent a grateful smile her way and started spooning the chocolate and Oreo mixture into the papers.

"If you love it, do it. Don't let anything hold you back. Just make sure I'm your first customer, because if I'm second, I'll kill you," Tris teased. Tobias barked in laughter, nodding in agreement.

"You'll always be first," he spoke tenderly. Tris grinned, reaching for the packet of Oreos beside her on the dining table. She felt a prod in her stomach, and squealed.

"Babe, come here. You're the last one to finally feel them moving," Tris rushed out as Tobias dropped the spoons and strode over. Tris grabbed one of his hands and placed it over the spot she had been kicked in. Tobias's eyes lit up as she was kicked again and he laughed, rubbing the spot.

"I already know that with both yours and Haytham's genes, they'll be very active."

"They better not be," Tris huffed, smiling at the sight in front of her, "okay, now go back to making my cupcakes and then we'll discuss your business plan!" Tobias rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

"Will you be, like, my deputy manager or something?" Tobias asked quietly, munching on an Oreo as the cupcakes baked in his oven. Tris paused, raising her eyebrows.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. Help me get this going? I'll need help with advertising, creating a menu, all of that stuff."

"Totally! We have a gang of best friends that will gladly help though. I mean," Tris stopped speaking to grab a piece of paper and pen and started scribbling things down, "Christina can totally do the advertising, she's got a bigger 'fan base' than all of us combined with her makeup and fashion stuff on all the social medias you can imagine. Shauna and Marlene can handle the menus and converse with you and Will about the pricing, they have loads of experience from working in restaurants and all of that. Zeke is your logo man; he will whip out the perfect logo with all the software designing stuff he does. Will can be your accountant, he's great with money and knowing where to place each bit of it so you don't go bankrupt and actually make profit. Uriah is your deliveryman. With that cheery attitude and that vibe, he has, perfect. Eric is great at baking too, and so is Lynn, they could be your right and left handers with any creations, ideas, and feedback. Tori and Cara are your tasters, they eat anything and everything, and can criticise. It is surprising they have not started their own food review company or whatnot. Evelyn loves online shopping, so she can deal with stocks. Caleb has slight OCD or something; he can do the packaging and sort out the deliveries. Jonathan and Haytham can handle the calls and work with Caleb. And I? I'm your outlet. If you are stressed, come to me. If you have any concerns, come to me. I'll sort anything and everything out and will be your messenger. I'll also work with Will and handle the charity money. Anything else that needs to be handled, we'll figure out what to do." Tris exhaled deeply and looked up with a blush as Tobias watched on with a small smile on his face.

"Oops. Too much?" Tobias chuckled, sliding the paper to his side with his fingertips and ran his eyes over it as the smile slowly grew on his face.

"No... This is going to be amazing." Tris nodded sharply, and slid the paper back in front of her before scribbling away in her perfect handwriting.

"Now, what's the name of your bakery?"

 **Back again! Hope you liked this, and I know it's just a filler but it's only just to help with the plot! I've got a few ideas bouncing around, as this is literally a story where secrets are revealed! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	14. Tattoos and Insults

**November 2016**

"Has he told you about the tattoo yet?" Lynn asked quietly as the whole room was filled with chatter. Tobias had just announced the idea of opening a bakery and everyone was interested, instantly bombarding him with many questions. Tris turned her head to the side, curious eyes landing on Lynn's smirk.

"What tattoo? When did he even? What the hell? What design did he even do? What-"

"And you're still here, asking _me_ the stupid questions," Lynn cut in, pushing herself off the sofa.

"Well, does it look I can f*cking move to you?" Tris shot back. Lynn stopped in her retreat and looked back over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah," she snickered, "sorry, forgot about that... but tell me something, Tris, you must weigh-".

"Finish that sentence, and I swear to God, I will _maim_ you."

"...a ton." A scream and shattering of glass halted everyone's conversations as Lynn dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach, and guffawed loudly. Tris huffed, trying to kick Lynn with her short leg, scooting forwards on the sofa. Everyone looked on with amusement and fear in their eyes.

"Someone kick this b*tch's head for me, or I swear I will kill _all_ of you," Tris growled. Everyone stayed rooted in their spot, unsure of what to do. Lynn continued laughing, slapping the carpet.

"What did you do, Lynn?" Tobias finally asked, strolling over to help Tris up, and proceeded to pick up the glass on the floor.

"She f*cking insulted me," Tris started, a tear dropping, "she said I was heavy." Lynn had already stopped laughing at this point but then roared with laughter at Tris's statement, literally rolling on the floor.

"Oh, come on, Lynn, that's not fair," Marlene admonished. Lynn quietened, still chuckling and got up.

"Oh, it's just banter, isn't it?" Lynn winked at Tris. Tris pouted and waddled over to Lynn.

"Like I said, I will _maim_ you." Lynn clapped a hand over her mouth and muffled her laughter. Everyone groaned and Lynn gasped in annoyance.

"But look at her! She's this short, heavily pregnant woman trying to threaten me. Has anyone told her how adorable she looks when she's mad?" Lynn cackled. Tris punched Lynn and attempted to stomp out of the room, fueling Lynn's laughter.

"Ah, she still loves me," Lynn sighed, wiping tears of her face.

"Many years later, and you still like to provoke her," Tobias spoke, shaking his head with a smile as he breezed out of the room with pieces of glass in his hands.

"What can I say? Our relationship is like no other!" Lynn shouted, chuckling to herself.

"I hate you!" Tris screamed from somewhere in the house. Tobias was heard laughing but then he stopped abruptly and everyone assumed Tris was aiming her deadliest glare at him.

"Feeling's mutual, baby!" Lynn joked back. A faint huff was heard, signalling Tris's defeat. Uriah suddenly burst out laughing, falling forward out of his seat.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore," he exclaimed in between laughter. Everyone chuckled, rolling their eyes in amusement. Haytham leaned back in his seat, eyes on Lynn who was now conversing with Marlene and Uriah.

* * *

"You okay?" Tris sniffled and wiped her eyes, nodding. Tobias brushed off his hands and rubbed her lower back gently.

"She loves you more than anything. She just doesn't show it the 'normal' way. When we were together, it was as she was the boyfriend considering how much time she spent with you."

Tris laughed softly, nodding, "You always got jealous."

"Could you blame me? My own sister was always taking my girlfriend away from me!"

"I do love her. I know she doesn't mean it, it's just the damn hormones, and I'm so close to the end of the term! Ugh, if it were any other day, I would have laughed with her."

"Why did she insult you though?" Tris furrowed her eyebrows.

"I said I couldn't get up... oh, but she mentioned a tattoo?" Tobias exhaled sharply, and drew his hand back to scratch his neck. Tris raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, so it's true? What is it? Why didn't you tell me about it? How does she know?" Tobias grabbed a cup from the cupboard, shaking his head at the questions.

"Okay, okay, one question at a time. Technically, I told the diary. But she saw it when I walked past her room shirtless. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to," he explained, pouring some mango juice into his cup.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your design." Tris stared at Tobias silently, her mouth slightly open, her mind running over any drawings that would be significant enough to become a tattoo as Tobias watched her over the rim of his cup.

"Wait, y-you didn't?" Tobias blew out his cheeks, knowing she has remembered. Tris's eyes lit up, and she laughed breathily.

"You kept that? All this time? I never thought you would actually do it!" Tobias opened his mouth to answer.

"Do what?" Tris's head snapped to her husband, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"It's not that important, don't worry," she murmured, closing her eyes as Haytham kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright. You feeling okay though? I got worried when you didn't come back in the living room after a bit. I thought that maybe this time Lynn's comment had actually hurt you?"

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort! Tobias and I were just talking about her, actually. Lynn's always been like that ever since we've met. She's like the older sister I've never had, the one that likes to be mean."

"I'm not that mean," Lynn protested as she came to grab the bottle of mango juice from the fridge. Tris sent a deadpanned stare and Lynn winked playfully. Haytham chuckled at the exchange and looked at Tobias.

"How you holding up, mate?" Tobias glanced up from his cup, confused, and shook out of his reverie, realising he was being talked to.

"Yeah, no, I'm doing just fine, yeah, thanks for asking. How about you? Must be excited, the babies will be here soon." Haytham grinned, placing a hand on Tris's protruding belly.

"Very soon. Even more excited since we don't know the genders yet. Tris wanted it to be a secret."

"She likes everything to be a secret," Tobias laughed. Haytham nodded in agreement, and Tris pouted.

"Hey! It makes it more exciting!" Tobias and Haytham shared glances and laughed, nodding.

"Have you thought of names?" Lynn cut in.

"Yeah, we have! Got a long list too. Just waiting on the arrival to know which names fit the babies. No one but us knows the names," Haytham explained tenderly.

"Keeping the mysterious atmosphere, nice. I hope she hasn't suggested any old people names?"

"Why do you think I did anything of the sort?" Tris exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, she did," Haytham laughed. Tris slapped her husband on the back of his head and he cried out in pain.

Tobias guffawed, "of course she did. Well, congratulations again."

"Thanks, mate," Haytham nodded, reaching out to shake Tobias's hand. They clasped hands and shook, nodding at each other. Tris smiled softly at the sight and glanced over at Lynn, who stared at Haytham with an unknown look in her eye. Tris creased her eyebrows at this but chose to stay quiet.

* * *

 _"What's that you're drawing?" Tris's eyes slowly travelled across the table to her blue-eyed boyfriend and she shrugged, sliding the napkin across to him._

 _"Just a doodle, I don't know." Tobias caught the napkin and let his eyes rest on the intricate writing before scanning over the sketch. It was a raging fire with a man emerging it with a pair of wings on his back. The man had a look of pain on his face and was reaching out with a hand as he stepped through. The writing was, 'no matter how big the fire is, you are always strong enough to overcome it.'_

 _"I was thinking about you. How far you've come. You have this emotional baggage that is so big to even comprehend and yet, are still strong enough to keep walking forwards. No matter how much pain you're in, you find enough strength to break through that pain, and that strength grows," Tris whispered, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. He traced the wings and smiled with teary eyes._

 _"That's going to be my tattoo. I think it would be best on my back. Don't you?"_

 _"What? You wouldn't actually do that, would you?"_

 _"I would."_

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"I'm a man of my word. I'm doing it. Just wait and see."_

 **TWO UPDATES IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS? Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	15. That's Just Code For Get The Fuck Out

**Just recently, it was GCSE Results Day here, in the U.K., and I'm glad to say I passed all 9 GCSEs! Went in with uncertainty and anxiety but came out with 5 B's, 3 A's and a distinction star!**

 **November 2016**

"How did you ever manage to rekindle the friendship with Lynn?" Haytham asked randomly while preparing a sandwich for Tris. Tris wrapped her fingers on top of her belly and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not so sure, you know? We were close friends before I dated Tobias, and it only made sense that we grew closer whilst I was with Tobias. When the rumour was spread, she did become the enemy for a while. I couldn't hate her for it anyways. To be honest, while I had intensely disliked the group for some time for turning on me, Lynn was the only one I didn't dislike as much. Her actions were understandable, not fair, but understandable. If I had found out that my brother was cheated on by my best friend, I'd immediately be the protective sister. It was really easy for us to mend our friendship because that was just one obstacle our friendship had to overcome. Plus, I can't imagine life without LyLy."

"Of course you can't; that's me you're talking about!" Lynn spoke smugly, breezing into Tris's kitchen, and effectively scaring Haytham.

"How did you even get in here?" Haytham asked incredulously, dropping the butter knife in the sink.

"I know where you hide your spare key," Lynn said in a duh tone. Haytham slid his eyes over to Tris and she grinned sheepishly, biting into the egg sandwich Haytham handed to her.

"What? She's my best friend. And you know what she's like, she was bound to find that key sooner or later!" Tris mumbled, smiling.

"So it made sense to give me the key sooner!" Lynn finished, placing a tub of cookie dough ice cream in front of Tris. Tris squealed, bouncing a little in her seat, and gave Lynn a full-mouthed grin.

Lynn scoffed, covering her eyes, "gross, I don't need to see all that eggy stuff in your mouth."

"Okay, while I totally accept this friendship you guys have-," Haytham started.

"Well, good! Because even if you didn't, I still wouldn't care!" Lynn interrupted.

"Ahem, as I was saying... I don't like this intrusion. We do need our privacy sometimes you know?"

"Oh, I totally get that!" Lynn spoke breezily, striding to the fridge.

"Well, good because-"

"But it's not like it matters right now because it's not as if you were banging her brains out right there on that counter. I mean, she's pregnant. Unless you're into that stuff?"

"Lynn!" Tris shouted.

"What the f*ck? Okay, you don't have to tell her about our sex life, Tris."

"I don't!"

"Oh, no, honey, she doesn't. But I knew about hers and Tobias's. Bet you haven't seen her wildest side yet," Lynn spoke dismissively, biting into an apple. Tris's jaw dropped and Haytham roared in anger, banging his fist on the table. Tris jumped up in surprise, a hand clutching at Haytham's bulging bicep.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lynn? Do you actually think that's f*cking funny? Well, f*ck you!" Haytham screamed. Lynn stared at Haytham with wide eyes, stuttering.

"I-I, I'm sorry, i was only playing with you," Lynn stammered, placing her apple down besides her. Tris pushed at Haytham's chest, grabbing his chin.

"Look at me! She didn't mean it. She was just joking. You know what she's like. She knows that she has taken it too far now. Can you run me a bubble bath? My back hurts," Tris added a whimper at the end, snapping Haytham out of his anger and he cleared his throat, avoiding his wife's pleading gaze.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go and do just that. Lavender, right?" Haytham didn't allow Tris to respond as he sped out of the kitchen with clenched fists. Tris snapped her steely eyes onto Lynn, who scratched her neck in shame.

"What the actual f*ck, Lynn? You've been acting real weird lately, and I don't know why. You're saying sh*t you're not meant to say, especially to Haytham. I always catch you staring at him with this look in your eye. It's as if there's broken glass and while everyone is lightly stepping, you're just stomping everywhere. Bare-footed," Tris reeled off, waddling closer to her best friend, "is there something going on?" she whispered, grabbing Lynn's shaking hand. Lynn shook her head frantically, staring at the doorway Haytham exited from.

"What? No! Of course not. I don't know, I'm probably just on edge with the impending doom that is your baby," Lynn joked, the usual airiness of her voice now replaced with flatness. Tris scrutinised her best friend's blue eyes, not believing her for a second, but chose to back off as she knew Lynn would approach her at her own time.

"Okay, well, I've been wanting to binge watch a couple of movies, and I didn't want to do it without my best friend. You up for it?"

"What, totally! Did you have to ask? But, please, just none of the sappy ones that make you cry as soon as the first scene starts," Lynn smiled, grabbing microwave and shop-bought popcorn out of the cupboard before placing the microwave popcorn into the microwave. Tris grinned, and waddled out of the kitchen with Lynn trailing behind.

"Wait, what about the bubble bath?"

"Oh, that's just code to get the f*ck out of the room."

 **I now have rough ideas of what will happen in this story. I just need to execute them in a way that will be great? Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	16. Dear Diary

**YEAH, I'M STILL ALIVE(surprisingly)! Don't even get me started on sixth form.**

 **7 years and 8 months since it all started.**

 **February 2017**

Dear Diary,

If you knock down one domino, all the others will fall-right?- representing the chain of events that could have been avoided if only that damn domino wasn't knocked down, or has just fallen down in a different way, skimming the body of the one behind it, causing it to topple for a few seconds before eventually stilling... What am I talking about, you wonder? Why am I being so philosophical, you wonder? Well... let's go back a couple of days.

 ** _Three days earlier..._**

 _Frantic knocking on the door was what brought me out of my reverie._ (If I had known who was behind that door, I wouldn't have opened it). _After ensuring that Zara was okay on the floor, I approached the door quietly, cradling my sleeping James, and opened it with a gentle smile, making eye contact with a flustered-looking lady. I didn't fail to notice the baby she was bouncing on her hip._ Guess what? That baby turned out to be very, very, very important.

 _"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked softly, gesturing to my baby to explain my quietness. The lady's eyes held a familiar mixture of guilt, anger, and hope, and flashed with confusion._ Oh, how I wish I didn't find out the reason behind it.

 _"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but is a Haytham Prior living here?"_ Now, this is when warning bells started blaring as loud as f*ck in my head.

 _"Why, who's asking?"_ I didn't know who this b*tch was to be coming to my house, looking for my husband.

 _"Melisa Spencer, the mother of his baby."_ And that? That was the first domino being knocked down.

 _A moment of silence had passed where I stared at 'Melisa' with disbelief and my eyes then travelled to the gurgling baby in her arms. She turned her head to smile at him, and nodded at my unspoken question._

 _"Brendan's only like 6 months old, heh, but I wanted to let Haytham know I've come round and see if we could arrange something? He's come to see the baby a few times, and he's amazing. Brendan's really taken to him but Haytham's holding back on being a father for unknown reasons, so I've decided to take matters into my own hands and confront him about it. Wait, hold on, okay, I'm sorry, this is rude of me, I'm just here, rambling on without letting you introduce yourself! Who are you?"_ Oh, who am I?

 _"I am Tris Prior, the wife and mother of his twins," regret and shock started to creep up in her eyes but that didn't stop me, "now, I don't know who the f*ck you think you are, having the audacity to come to my doorstep and -"_ I didn't want to believe it, I really didn't. I was waiting for the joke to be over, for Haytham to come out from the bushes laughing with the gang recording this whole situation. But it wasn't a joke.

 _"Melisa?" A voice rang out, interrupting my outburst. I gritted my teeth as Medusa turned to face Haytham, who stood and avoided my glare, his eyes fixated on the baby. Brendan's eyes lit up in recognition and his hands reached out for Haytham. That dick-swinging bastard._

 _"Hay-"_

 _"Shut the f*ck up right now, Melisa. Haytham, is there something you want to tell me?" I spat, holding James tighter to my chest. Haytham opened his mouth before closing it repeatedly, looking like a dumb fish, and I shook my head, starting to believe that this Melisa Spencer was telling the truth._

 _"Look, Tris, I-I-I can explain," he stammered out, rushing forwards. I stepped backwards, and he halted, arms dropping to his side._

 _"Did you, or did you not, cheat on me?" I whispered._

 _"No, it's not like-"_

 _"Yes, or no, Haytham. It's a simple question." Haytham inhaled sharply, looking at Melisa who had tears in her eyes._

 _"I'm so sorry, Tris, I," he started. I held a hand up, biting my trembling lip, and glanced at Melisa._

 _"Did you know?" I questioned. She shook her head frantically, her eyes dropping to my ring finger._

 _"Oh my God, I swear I didn't know. I draw the line at being a homewrecker, but I've just... I'm so sorry, Tris. Haytham didn't tell me he was married, I didn't see a ring, I-I wouldn't have..." All the words continued to tumble out of her mouth but I paid no mind to them._

 _"Stay the f*ck away from me," I hissed, slamming the door shut. The noise scared James, and he woke up crying. I shushed him, tears dropping down my cheeks as I ignored the incessant knocking on my front door and watched Zara chew a toy block, paying no mind to reality. And yet, you see, only one question replayed in my mind._

 _Did Lynn know?_

I mean, she had been acting weird for a while. Always attacking Haytham, sometimes refusing to see the babies, and just wasn't my best friend.

So, I went to find out.

* * *

 _"LYNN, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW," I screeched, placing my twins down on the table in their shared car-seat. Tobias came stumbling out of the backroom of his bakery, wiping his hands on his apron, with Lynn running out behind him._

 _"Did you know?" Lynn cocked her head to the side in question, and vaulted over the counter before placing herself in front of me with her hands wrapped around my biceps. Tobias stood to the side, ready to intervene. Lynn searched my eyes, and took in my tear-stained face._

 _"I'm sorry, but what are we talking about here?"_

 _"Did you know that he f*cked a woman behind my back?" Tobias bristled at the icy tone in my voice, his eyes wide as they landed onto Lynn's stiff figure._

 _"Okay, wait, before -"_

 _"IT IS A SIMPLE F*CKING QUESTION, LYNN! YES OR NO?"_

 _"Yes," she sighed out, dropping her gaze to the tiled floor. I nodded slowly, clenching and unclenching my fists repeatedly while my chest heaved to accommodate my angry breathing. I scoffed, staring at my best friend, and sobbed soundlessly._

 _"You," my voice cracked as the tears stared pouring, "you were meant to be my best friend, Lynn. You knew this entire time, and didn't tell me?" I stepped to my babies, slid my thumb over Zara's cheek, as my heart broke bit by bit. "We weren't even married for a year and he's already been unfaithful? Zara wasn't even his first child!" Tobias's hand came up to the small of my back and I crumpled in his arms, crying the heaviest I ever had since... who knows?_

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	17. One Thing Lead To Another

**Okay, honestly, I had finished this a while ago, so I'm not sure why I didn't post it?**

 **February 2017**

Okay, sure, I shouldn't have screamed at Lynn like that, and I can't make excuses. I allowed my anger to get the best of me, and displaced some of it onto my bestfriend who was just trying to protect me, I guess. Unfortunately, the whole gang had found out soon after. Blinded by my rage, I had forgotten that Eric, Tori, and Cara worked in the kitchen also, and I'll leave it to you to figure out the rest.

* * *

 _"Can I castrate him?" Chris queried, wielding a butter knife. All the boys winced and Lynn chuckled, her gaze on me. Tobias cradled a cooing Zara in his arms while I let James roam Will's living room floor._

 _"Lynn, how did you find out?" I finally spoke ever since I had arrived at Will's house, which was a while. Everyone's eyes snapped to a fidgety Lynn as she tried to formulate a response._

 _"I caught him coming out of the maternity ward, and -"_

 _"Wait, why were you in the hospital in the first place?" Uriah pointed out. Lynn shook her head, her eyes searching mine, and I knew what she was not telling anyone._

 _Tobias cleared his throat, "'moving on?"_

 _"Yeah, so I saw him, and I thought it was weird because it was August time so therefore Tris was only 6 months pregnant, if I remember correctly. A nurse came out after him, calling his name, and he stopped. I hid next to a vending machine, because where I was standing previously was in his line of sight. I heard the nurse go on about healthy babies, weight and all, and I was just baffled but didn't take it seriously because I thought he was just probably visiting a friend who didn't know the baby father and Haytham, being the nice guy we know him as, just stood in for moral support. All I knew was that Tris was at home, devouring cookie dough icecream," everyone laughed as I rolled my eyes, blushing, and encouraged Lynn to carry on._

 _"and that she thought he was at work. I guess he didn't want her to know because she would have taken it the wrong way, or something? It wasn't until a month later, where I saw him again, coming out with this blonde chick. He was holding the baby as she carried the bag with all the necessities in it. I heard her say, 'why can't we try this out? We could be a family. I know it was a one time thing that lead to a baby, and we don't know an awful lot about each other, but if we both believe in it, it could work?' I stared at the chick, thinking that she was probably obsessed and had somehow fixated to the idea of Haytham being the father, and so many other theories. Haytham then ran a hand through his hair, and I didn't catch the familiar glint of his wedding band as it catches on the light. He wasn't wearing it so I decided to intervene._

 _'Hey, Haytham,' I said. He jumped, and swivelled round with wide eyes. The chick furrowed her eyebrows, collecting the boy out of Haytham's arms._

 _'Lynn! What are you doing here?' he said. I shrugged, 'just passing through, I guess? How about you?'_

 _'Oh, I just came to support Melisa, yeah, she's a friend. We don't know who the baby father is, but I've just come to give moral support,' he blurted. Melisa laughed, shaking her head._

 _'What do you mean? He's Haytham's baby! We named him together! As far as I am concerned, he's the only man I've been intimate with for a while, and the DNA test proves that,' Melisa spouted, looking at me. My jaw dropped. Haytham struggled to speak and avoided my eyes._

 _'Look, Melisa, take the keys and sit in the car, yeah? I've just got to talk to Lynn real quick.' Melisa did what he asked and as soon as she walked away, Haytham was already apologising like hell and trying to explain himself to me._

 _'Why the f*ck are you apologising to me? I'm not your wife. Your wife is at home, with the idea that you're at work!' I screamed, 'Haytham, you cheated! Why? That's my best friend, you prick!' I continued to insult him and he just stood there._

 _'Please don't tell her?' he begged as soon as I finished. I wanted to punch him, I really did. But we were in a hospital, he would have got help straightaway._

 _'Tell her what? That you cheated? And that you have a baby? How can I not?'_

 _"I will tell her, just not right now.'_

 _'Why?"_

 _'Why what?'_

 _'Why did you do it?'_

 _'I don't know.'_

 _'I said, why did you do it?'_

 _'Your brother.' I walked away, not accepting his answer."_

I could not believe it.

 _"What do I have to do with this?" Tobias protested, frowning in confusion._

 _"Jealousy. He couldn't handle you spending so much time with Tobias, and one thing lead to another," Abby inputted._

I didn't want to believe it. It all came down to jealousy? Pff. Lies. I tried to put myself into his shoes and imagine him rekindling with an old lover, and I swear to you, diary, that I would never stoop as low as cheating.

But how am I so sure? We all say we wouldn't do something in a hypothetical situation, but never truly know what our actions would be until we are physically in that situation.

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	18. Divorce Papers

**A week until Christmas! To be honest with y'all, I'm not exactly feeling it this year, it's looking dead, not gonna lie.**

 **I have mocks in like 2 weeks and a bit, so on top of being busy and just too tired to write, I have to revise ):. I am not giving up on this story, but nuh uh. But ignore would be very much appreciated if I knew people were still invested in this?**

 **I hope you are all doing okay! Yes, yes, Fourtris may be back. Have fun reading the next 557 words (:.**

 **July 2017**

"How's the surrogacy going?"

"Don't even bring it up. I feel awful. Why did I have to be so nice?"

"You? Be nice? Ha, funny." Lynn glared at her brother as Tris chuckled, stroking Zara's cheek.

"Amber and her boyfriend really appreciate what you're doing, Lynn. I can't even bear to think of not being able to have babies, it's so sad. Imagine being told your body is incapable of holding a baby! You stepping in to carry their baby gives them hope. They can have a family. You would be over the moon if a stranger offered their womb to carry your babies!"

Lynn snorted, "I'm a lesbian, I'm not looking to become pregnant anytime soon."

Tobias snickered, pointing at his sister's stomach, "too late now," he then commented. Lynn sent a deadpanned stare his way.

"You know what I mean, you fathead." Tobias guffawed, standing up with James in his arms.

"Don't be so rude, there are innocent ears in the room," Tobias scolded, raising one of his hands to wrap around James's head as if to block his hearing. Tris giggled, pushing Tobias out of the living room.

"Go change his nappy!"

"I'm going, I'm going, don't rush me, woman." Tobias sighed as he turned to talk to James about how his mother was pushy while strolling out the living room. Tris rolled her eyes, "I am not pushy!"

"How are you holding up?" Lynn questioned after a few moments of silence. It had been five months, and Haytham was out and about somewhere in the world. Shortly after the revelation of his cheating, he had been forced to pack his stuff and go somewhere else. He wasn't allowed to contact Tris as she took the time to gather her bearings and decide whether she forgave him or not. Her answer was revealed when he received the divorce papers.

" _I can't pretend to be happy with Haytham with the knowledge of him having another child with another lady. If he had cheated and nothing came out of it, things may be different. But my kids aren't his first, and that kills. My kids aren't his only children. My kids have to share a father, and that doesn't usually end well."_

Haytham was still in contact with Uriah, and Uriah regularly updated the gang but never told them where Haytham was. Haytham was still supporting Tris with monthly payments into her account, but was also supporting Melisa. Whether he was with Melisa or not, Tris refused to know.

"I don't know. At times I feel happy and lighter, but other times, I start regretting my decision. I loved him so much. I still do. I forgive him, but part of me just crumbles under the thought of sharing a husband, a father. I love him enough to not keep the babies away from him though. After the divorce is finalised, he's free to come and see the babies when he wants, if he still wants to. I don't want my failed marriage to be the cause of a failed relationship between a father and his children. I'm not going to be the mother that shields her kids from their father until the age they can make the choice to meet him."

"That's really big of you, Bea. He would love that."

"I know."

 **Till later, BookLover2000...**


	19. Alex's Birthday

**Merry Christmas my lovelies! This is the story's second Christmas, wow! I hope y'all had or are having a great day. It's not about the presents. It's about being surrounded by the people you love and who love you. It's about enjoying each other's presence. I love you guys!**

 **This chapter is... adequate.**

 **July 2017**

"We had already been separated for 5 months when I sent the divorce papers, so the divorce should take place in February," Tris explained, feeding James with a blanket wrapped around the two. Bud was bouncing a giggling Zara in her lap while the whole gang was scattered all over Tris's living room.

"That is only because Haytham agreed. If he didn't, his consent would have been needed and that could take three years. Without his consent, five years," Will pointed out.

"Okay, yeah, thanks for that, William(!)." Cara rolled her eyes at her sheepish-looking brother while everyone chuckled quietly.

"Okay, not to be rude or anything but, enough of this divorce sh*t!"

"Well, that was rude," Uriah called out from the kitchen as Tris grumbled, "'mind your language."

"Okay, first of all, shut up over there, Uriah, and hurry up with the food. Second of all, you can't talk, Tris, you need to wash out that mouth. Third of all, it's my baby's first birthday! What did y'all get me-him?!" Chris teased before squealing in excitement.

"Did she just say-" Uriah started before being cut off by Marlene.

"We all know what she said," Marlene muttered. Chris rolled her eyes, and saluted everyone with her middle finger.

"Yo, dude, I don't see you on the floor with your baby mama and baby," Eric goaded. Will scoffed, patting the armchair.

"Nah, I'm Gucci."

"Get your ass down here, boy, or I swear to God, I will-" Will scrambled to the floor and sat by his son as everyone guffawed while Chris pursed her lips and ran her eyes up and down her boyfriend with a warning look. Will gulped, beaming, and turned his attention to Alex. Tris watched the interaction with a small smile as her eyes then flitted to Tobias, next to her, whose eyes were already on her. She bit her lip and looked away, focusing on James who was close to finishing. Everyone chattered, ignoring the two, and revealed their presents for Alex.

His large hand dropped onto her knee, and squeezed. She giggled silently, for that was a ticklish spot, and grabbed his hand. His hand turned over to intertwine both hands and Tris stared at how perfectly their hands fit, blushing. James released Tris, and she sighed in relief, letting go of Tobias's hand who then instantly reached over and picked up a gurgling James. Tris fixed herself underneath the blanket, and gathered the wrapped box that was on the small coffee table beside the two-person couch.

"This is from Tobias and I," Tris spoke as Will collected the box from her. Will gave a one-sided hug to Tris and shook Tobias's hand before settling back down on the floor with all the presents now surrounding Chris, Alex, and Will.

Tobias had rested James on his left shoulder with his right hand rubbing James's back in a circular motion before patting it in this order: top, top, bottom, bottom, middle, middle, middle. Tris's heart fluttered at the sight, as Tobias whispered a lullaby to James with his eyes closed. James was restless all night, and Tobias had been the one to look after him. Tris smiled softly, looking around the room at everyone. She caught Evelyn's eye, and Evelyn grinned widely, winking. Tris scoffed under her breath, her cheeks heating up.

"How much sleep did you get?" Tris questioned, running a hand through Tobias's brown curls. One eye snapped open, and Tobias blew out his cheeks, leaning into Tris's touch as she palmed his cheek.

"I don't know, three hours? I slept while you got ready," he replied, stroking James's back. Tobias had come downstairs to everyone already at the house.

"I didn't take three hours to get ready, what the hell?" Tobias beamed, raising an eyebrow at Tris.

"James woke up three times, and we had put him down at 10, because he slept three times throughout the day. So he finally slept properly at 7 in the morning. I didn't sleep straightaway though. I ironed all our clothes, sorted out the laundry, made sure the gas was on for hot water, checked I had everything to make the cake for Alex, tidied up the living room, putting the last of the decorations up, tidied the kitchen, and brought the spare folding chairs down from the attic. That was about three hours? Then you woke up, and I helped with getting the babies ready, which took an hour. I slept while you got ready, and when I woke up, it was 2 in the afternoon. You were just pulling on your socks. Then everyone started arriving-"

"Okay, Okay, I got it. I wasn't getting ready in all that time, you know? Plus, you didn't have to do all of that, though. You could have carried on sleeping, everyone would have understood.

"I know. Well, what were you doing then?" Tris shrugged, scratching Tobias's head.

"But, anyways, I wanted to do all of that, and it's rude to sleep while you have guests over," Tobias shot back as James burped. Tobias moved to lay James across his forearm and hugged him to his chest, as Tris pulled the small towel from his shoulder that James spat on, "plus, you needed your sleep. You hadn't slept for almost 48 hours. Just let me help too." Tris grabbed his right hand, brought it to her lips, and kissed it. The towel was then placed onto the table next to her.

"Thank you." Tobias nodded once, holding Tris's head to bring her closer, and kissed her temple before letting his hand drop to her waist and leaving it there. Tris took this as a chance to snuggle up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is from Fourtris," Will murmured, not realising what he had just said until a moment later. Everyone quietened, and Tris huffed.

"We're already sleeping in the same bed, f*ck it," Tris blurted, and her eyes widened a second too late.

"YOU WHAT?" Chris shrieked. Tobias groaned, throwing his head back. Tris blushed, hiding her face in Tobias's chest.

"Okay, leave them alone, it's Alex's day," Tori jumped in. Chris squinted her eyes at Tris before turning back to her son, who's playing with the wrapping paper.

"Mama, mama," he blubbered.

"Look at your new shoes!" she cooed, moving the box of Vans to the side. Alex smiled at his mother before crawling to his father. Will picked him up, as Chris opened the last present from Tris and Tobias.

"Wait. This isn't just one gift!" Chris exclaimed, pulling out multiple items.

"A wooden name train - no spare parts so he won't choke, a teddy bear, a night light - you mentioned him not sleeping in the dark, a name plaque for his bedroom door - because why not?, and a few pieces of clothing. We couldn't decide on one thing for Alex, so we bought quite a few things," Tobias rattled off.

"Oh, come on, you just had to show us up, didn't you?"

"Well, we are the godparents," Tris pointed out, smirking at Eric.

"Wait, but you were with Haytham when Alex was born." Everyone looked at Abby, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" Tris argued, with a curious smile. Abby raised her hands in surrender. Small whimpering pulled everyone's attention to the baby carseat besides Shauna. Zeke stood up and gently picked up his baby girl.

"She's so small," Marlene commented, reaching over to stroke Pauline's cheek. Zeke beamed, nodding.

"Shauna, how's motherhood?"

"It's been a month, and I feel like I haven't slept in years," Shauna grumbled, while Tris and Chris laughed.

"Honestly!" Chris chuckled, blowing kiss towards Alex.

"Lynn, how's the pregnancy?" Marlene asked.

"I'm just thankful it's almost over. One more month to go!"

"Wait, we graduated last year, didn't we? In August?"

"What's your point, Will?" Eric grumbled.

"Lynn mentioned seeing Haytham in the hospital, in August, so I assume this was after the graduation. I thought the egg was inserted that same month?"

"Well, no. I was going through health checks and all. Then I had to wait for a couple, which turned out to be Amber and Nick. I had to get acquainted with them. Then I agreed to carrying their baby in November, after Tris gave birth."

"What was it about Tris giving birth, that you thought, 'okay, I'm going to carry these people's baby'?" Cara queried, playing with Caleb's fingers.

"I saw the joy on her face. Even though she had cussed every single member of the delivery team in the room, screamed at Haytham, and chucked a few things at me, she was over the moon when she saw James and Zara, and Haytham broke in tears. At this moment in time, the reasoning behind that may have changed, but he looked so happy as well. I wanted the couple to experience the same feeling, I didn't want to delay that any longer."

"Oh sh*t, Lynn, you got me all emotional," Marlene sniffled. Lynn snickered, her hands resting on her bump. Uriah finally emerged from the kitchen, holding a circular tray.

"Oh, sh*t, Uriah, I forgot about you," Eric joked. Uriah scoffed, placing the tray down on the dining table behind Tris and Tobias. There were already snacks and drinks on the table.

"What's that?"

"The cookie Tobias told me to make for you guys," Uriah responded to Will.

"You let Uriah make it?" Chris asked. Tobias nodded.

"It's the Pedrad's recipe. Hana told me about how it was tradition to make a cookie for a baby boy's first birthday in the family. I never told him to make it, though."

"But Uri said-" Jonathan started.

"Yeah, since the Pedrads helped Will when we were younger, Uriah actually came to me and said he wanted to make a cookie, because Will is basically part of the family."

"Awe, bro, that's why you were in the kitchen making noise. I thought you were just tryna feed your fat self," Will teased. Uriah guffawed, scratching his neck in embarrassment. Everyone smiled at the interaction.

"That's so sweet of you, Uri, thankyou!" Chris squeaked, scrambling to her feet and strolling to where Uriah stood. She gave him a hug and gasped at the cookie.

"That is so beautiful! I need to get a snap of that," Chris muttered, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. Will stood up as well and walked over with Alex in his arms.

"That's sick, bro, thankyou." Uriah nodded his welcome and persuaded the couple to take pictures with Alex behind the cookie. Everyone got up and surrounded the table, chattering, and taking random pictures.

"Okay, now can I eat?"

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


End file.
